


恐怖堡爱情故事（女王与骑士番外）

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: *冰与火之歌au*女王与骑士番外*ABO预警*女爵汤包O x私生女奥妹A
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *冰与火之歌au  
> *女王与骑士番外  
> *ABO预警  
> *女爵汤包O x私生女奥妹A

Scarlett原本出身于尖牙城Lefford家族，作为贵族的Omega，她从小就知道自己的身上肩负着怎么样的责任——联姻永远是唯一的出路。

即使她认为自己并不比那些Alpha差，可比起打仗所带来的效益，与其他贵族结盟自然是划算的多。于是在她分化后的第二年，父亲便派人将她送到了寒冷的北境。

嫁给老Bolton虽然有些在意料之外，却又在情理之中。毕竟以她的出身，可以嫁到古老的Bolton家成为伯爵夫人的确是一件难得的好事。

于是她并不在乎那老头的年龄是不是比她父亲还要大，只要能够和北境贵族沾上关系，总有一天她可以让所有人见识到她的能力。

唯一让Scarlett有些遗憾的就是她还没来得及成为骑士就来到了信仰旧神的北境，毕竟骑士只能接受七神的祝福。

在她十六岁命名日的那个雪夜，恐怖堡的老学士告诉她，在恐怖堡外的哀泣河沿岸有一座古老的教堂，那里是北境唯一的一座七神圣堂。

这个消息让Scarlett不由得大为振奋，第二天一大早，她甚至忘记了去向老Bolton问好便冒着细雪，一路骑行到了那座教堂。

教堂看上去确实破败不堪，枯黄的藤蔓顺着古旧的石砖墙壁盘旋缠绕，雕花玻璃上也蒙着一层灰尘。倒是教堂顶端的那柄晶莹剔透的水晶十字架还在惨白的日光下折射着七彩的光线。

Scarlett抖掉肩膀上的雪，伸手推开了那扇乌黑的橡木门。大门上的积雪应声落到地面上，弄脏了门口的瓷砖，Scarlett抬头向前看去，眼前立刻闪过一抹浅金。

“是伯爵夫人啊…”

那浅金色的身影缓缓接近，直到走进阳光里，Scarlett才看清她的容貌。

她手中握着修女头巾，仿佛融化后的液态黄金般的长发在阳光的照射下几近发白，天青色的眸子透着柔光，暖暖地望着自己“我叫Magda，请问您来这里有什么事吗？”

“我…”Scarlett回过神来，摘下头上的狐皮帽子“只是在找可以祈祷的地方罢了…”

“哦？”那修女勾起嘴角“原来您信仰七神吗？”

“是的。”Scarlett抬起头看向前方的七座雕像“我不是北方人，所以想…”

“想寻求一些归属感可以让自己的心平静下来…”修女淡淡地开口，那双仿佛能看穿一切的眼睛在看到Scarlett腰间的长剑时闪烁起一丝笑意“还是说我小看您了？如果是想涂抹圣油成为骑士的话…您可能要失望了…”

“为什么？”Scarlett听到这话不由得紧张起来“这里不是七神圣堂吗？”

“如你所见…”修女错开身子“这座教堂只有我一个人，没有主教。所以没有人可以为你加冕。”

“难道你不可以为我加冕吗？”Scarlett皱起眉头，手下意识地捏紧了她的手腕“我只需要一个机会…我…”

“我只是个修女罢了，”修女轻轻搭上她的手“如果被我这样的人加冕的话，会为夫人您蒙羞的。”

看到那女人挣脱自己的手缓缓走向大厅的背影，Scarlett舔舔嘴唇跟了上去“我不管那些，如果你不给我加冕，我就天天过来找你。”

修女轻轻叹了口气“您请自便。”

*

“这一周你每天都跑去哪里了？”

Scarlett倒茶的手一顿，抬起头看向坐在主位上吃晚餐的老Bolton。

“每天早出晚归的，你可不要忘记了自己的身份。”老Bolton那双布满青灰色血管的手微微用力，手中的螃蟹壳便发出一声脆响。

这些螃蟹当天早上才从白港运来，送到的时候还冷冻在冰桶里，因此特别鲜美多汁。

“我只是去城堡外的教堂祈祷罢了…”Scarlett小声回应着，手指不安地在陶瓷茶杯上轻轻磨蹭。

老Bolton静静地望着她，那双苍白无色的眼睛仿佛能褪去她的每一件衣服，剥开肌肤，直到她的灵魂赤 裸 裸地呈现在他的面前。

四周的空气仿佛也在此刻凝固，Scarlett缓慢地呼吸着，尽量让自己表现出平静的模样。

不知过了多久，老Bolton才低下头去继续解决盘子里的美食“只是祈祷的话不要在那里待太久，城堡里还有很多事等着你做呢。”

“是…”

*

一个月后

“Magda？”

Scarlett从门边探出头来“抱歉我最近一直没有时间过来，你在哪里？”

然而回应她的只有空旷教堂中自己的回音，Scarlett加快了脚步四下寻找着，却仍然找不到那修女的身影。

阳光穿过雕花玻璃洒进圣堂，七座雕像静默着环绕在Scarlett身边，空气中的粉尘在光线下漂浮旋转着。她半阖着眼睑，却感受不到阳光的热度，只有北境凛冽的空气像深海一般渐渐浸透了她的灵魂。

*

时间转眼已经过去了一年，就在Scarlett自暴自弃地以为自己就要这样度过余生的时候，事情突然出现了新的转机。

“Stark家的小毛头还真的拿自己当北境之王了。”老Bolton愤愤地将手中的羊皮纸拍在桌案上，坐在他身旁的Scarlett不动声色地斜睨着纸页上的文字，藏在桌案下的双手悄然攥紧了法兰绒的裙子。

“大人…”站在一旁的老学士上前一步，挂在胸前的学士链条上的金属片发出一阵清脆的声响“多恩人已经入侵到西境了，这一仗无论如何也是要打的…”

“我当然知道…”老Bolton那苍老的皮肤紧紧皱缩着，那双树枝般盘桓着经络和斑点的手不安地合拢“可我已经到这把年纪了…”

“让我去吧。”

坐在他身边的Scarlett终于按耐不住站起身来，整个大厅在一瞬间变得寂静无声，数十双不同颜色的眼睛将目光一同投射到她的身上，那感觉让她浑身不自在，但她却无视了那些，只是直直地望进老Bolton那双浑浊不堪的眼睛。

“……你？”

良久，Bolton伯爵带着讥讽笑意的沙哑嗓音回荡在大厅里“一个在我家白吃了两年饭却生不出孩子的Omega？”

大厅里隐约传出几声偷笑，Scarlett眯起眼睛，呼吸也跟着加重，她用牙齿狠狠咬紧自己脸颊内侧的软肉，藏在衣袖下的手掌紧紧攥在一起。

“也罢，”老Bolton摆了摆手“你去吧，我会当你死了。”

Scarlett已经忘记了自己是怎样从大堂里离开，又是怎样跌跌撞撞跑出了城堡。等到她抬起头时，眼前已经再次被那座高耸的教堂所占据。

冰冷麻木的手轻轻推开木门，眼前的景象却让她呆立在原地。

“Scarlett？”

那个拥有浅金色长发的女人正沐浴在月光下，或许是她的狼狈吓到了对方，那人的眸子闪过一丝诧异，接着便快步走了过来。

Scarlett什么也没有说，只是跌跌撞撞地走下了台阶，在快要抱住对方时却注意到她怀中的那个小东西。

“她…她是个弃婴…前几天被人放在教堂门口…所以我就把她抱回来了……”看到她脸上的疑惑，Magda小声解释着，接着伸手拉着Scarlett坐到一旁的长椅上。

那软绵绵的小东西正在Magda的怀里沉沉睡着，Scarlett忍不住伸手戳了戳她柔软的脸颊，接着抬起头看向Magda“你什么时候回来的？”

“大概有一周了…”Magda轻轻拍着怀中的小家伙，声音也放缓下来“抱歉我那天突然不告而别…其实…”

“我要走了…”Scarlett生硬地打断了她，在看到她突然收缩的瞳孔后心里莫名有了一丝快意“多恩太过动荡，眼看已经快要打到西境了，所以我要跟着Stark公爵去守卫君临。”

Magda没有说话，只是默默抱紧了婴儿，嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起。

“这剑终于有用武之地了。”Scarlett轻轻抚摸着剑柄“我也终于可以离开这鬼地方…”

「如果不知道你回来的话…这确实是一件值得开心的事…」

Scarlett直视着那双波澜不惊的眸子，心里泛起一股莫名的酸涩，她轻轻叹了口气“只可惜我到死也不能成为真正的骑士了呢…”

“如果不介意的话…”Magda终于开了口，她认真地望着Scarlett，眼底波光流转“可以让我为你册封吗？”

“…当然。”

*

清冷的月色透过无色玻璃照射进来，那小小的婴儿被包裹得严严实实，躺在长椅上憨睡着。

Scarlett在七神雕像的环绕中单膝跪地，略微卷曲的黑色长发披散在肩头，身上的猩红色绒裙在月光下泛着亮眼的光泽。

Magda手持长剑站在她的面前，冰冷的剑刃搭在她的肩头，那修女半阖着双眼，口中念念有词

“来自金牙城Lefford家族的Scarlett…”长剑轻点她的右肩“以战士之名，我命你勇往直前，”剑刃由右肩来到了左肩“以天父之名，我命你刚正不阿，”回到右肩“以圣母之名，我命你保护无辜…”

Scarlett只觉得自己的身体在不住地颤抖，难以言喻的满足感充满了她的心脏，她不知道到底是因为自己终于成为了骑士，还是因为册封自己的人是Magda，此刻，她只觉得在恐怖堡中所受的一切委屈都在瞬间一扫而空。

“Scarlett of Lefford……”

那修女用她曾经的家族来命名她“……the knight of the seven kingdoms.”


	2. Chapter 2

老Bolton并没有给Scarlett太多的兵马，只是命人在一大早便为她收拾好行囊，安排她上了路。

Scarlett心不在焉地检阅着身后那三百来个骑兵，眼神不停地飘到远方——那是教堂的方向。

“哦？那老头子不亲自上阵，居然派一个Omega来充数吗？”

早就听闻临冬城的新城主Tony Stark长了一张碎嘴，Scarlett见怪不怪地应了一声，双腿一夹马肚向前奔去，把那人远远甩在身后。

“嘿！生气了？”Tony连忙策马追了上来，不远不近地跟在她身后“我没有看不起你的意思，我只是在说那老头子…哎……”

看着Scarlett冷冰冰的背影，Tony默默叹了口气，小心翼翼地靠近她“我向你道歉好吗？别生气了，要知道我们还有很长一段路要走呢…”

“您是我的封君，是我的领主，我怎么会生您的气呢。”Scarlett冷冰冰地回答着，薄冰般的眸子却依然望着北方。

“想家了？”Tony捏着马缰探着头看她，只见那女人自嘲地笑了笑，接着仰起头“我的家不在那里…”

“哦，我听说您是来自金牙城，Lefford公爵那边应该正忙得不可开交吧……”

“他的生死于我何干？”Scarlett白了他一眼，牵动缰绳向前奔去。

*

由Tony Stark带领的北方军队在大雪中骑行了半个月后并没有直接去君临，而是转弯到谷地的鹰巢城与新任的东境守护者Eyrie家族的Steve汇合。

Steve和Tony的年纪虽然差不多，都是不满二十岁的新城主，却总是一副不苟言笑的模样，一如他家族的箴言——高如荣耀。

虽说Scarlett看上去也是一副冷冰冰的模样，却和Steve有着本质上的区别，就像Stark经常说的那样，比起娘家Lefford家族，她更像是一个Bolton，都是那样冷酷无情且嗜血。

当她第一次用Bolton家族古老的剥皮术处决敌方首领的时候，总是号称自己拥有狼血的Tony几乎不忍继续看下去，Steve则是皱眉摇着头告诫她虐待俘虏是不荣耀的事情。

Scarlett却不管那么多，毕竟他们可没有多余的粮食去喂养囚犯。而且最重要的是在她看来，掌控别人的生命实在是一件令人愉悦的事情。

尤其是看到对方那双写满绝望的眼睛逐渐失去光亮，只剩下空洞放大的瞳孔的时候，她总觉得身心都得到了满足，那快 感甚至超过了她目前为止经历过的任何一个高 潮。

更为可贵的是，虽然这场战争已经持续了三年，Scarlett与Magda的书信往来却从未间断。

她喜欢在每次大捷后伸手召来那只乖巧的信鸦，接着用沾满血污的手撕开那被印得一丝不苟的蜡油。

战争是残酷的，她瘦弱的身躯也渐渐添上了几道伤疤，然而那些书信却总能抚平她身体的痛苦。

从那些残破的羊皮纸上，她得知了那个奶团子叫做Elizabeth。即使她并没有参与那孩子的成长，却了解着她的点点滴滴，她在什么时候学会了喊Magda的名字，什么时候可以跌跌撞撞地走出教堂的大门，什么时候可以用歪歪扭扭的字体写出自己的名字……

从来没有拥有过孩子的Scarlett在心中已经隐隐把那孩子当作了自己的女儿。不知道从什么时候开始，她的心态有了变化，她不再热衷于杀戮，甚至暗暗希望战争可以早日结束。

她不想输掉这场战争，她不想让这些野蛮人攻进北方，那里有Magda和Lizzie，她想早点回去见到她们。

在第五年的时候，国王的二儿子Erik公爵与多恩亲王进行了谈判，战争终于结束。

在Scarlett进入红堡的时候，Erik亲王的那对双胞胎莫名吸引了她的眼球。

尤其是那个小姑娘，她双手抱着一只通体雪白的小雪貂，琉璃般的眸子怯怯地望着浩浩荡荡的队伍，而站在她身旁的银发男孩则兴奋地指着每一个家族的旗帜，口齿不清地背出那些家族的箴言。

「不知道那孩子怎么样了…」

Scarlett冲着小姑娘眨了眨眼睛，那孩子连忙躲到男孩身后，接着探出头来，小脸红得像是一颗蜜桃。她害羞地冲Scarlett笑了笑，接着又快速躲到了哥哥身后。

女孩可爱的模样让Scarlett不由得心情大好，在冗长的宣誓仪式后，她便甩下Stark快步向Erik亲王走去。

“阁下…”Scarlett冲他行了礼，脸上带着一丝恰到好处的微笑。

“Mrs Bolton…”Erik公爵不着痕迹地伸手把双胞胎挡在身后，紫水晶般的虹膜黯淡下来。他早就听说这个女人嗜血残忍，以杀戮为乐，即使她作战有功，却也不妨碍自己对她的行事风格有所鄙夷。

“您有什么事吗？”听着Erik公爵生硬的语气，Scarlett自然是明白他的想法，于是她只是笑着低头看向从父亲腿侧探出头的小姑娘“她真的太可爱了，所以想来打个招呼。”

“…Wanda…”Erik公爵眯着眼睛与她对视良久，接着轻声唤着那孩子的名字并侧开了身体。

被叫到名字的小公主抱着她的雪貂小心地上前两步，抬起头来用那双清澈澄净的大眼睛望着Scarlett“您好…公爵夫人…”

她可爱的小奶音让Scarlett不由得勾起嘴角“你好啊小公主，这是你的宠物吗？”

“嗯！”Wanda用力地点点头，粉嘟嘟的小脸上绽放出温暖的笑意“她叫coco！”

“她和你一样可爱。”Scarlett眯着眼睛笑着，忍不住伸手摸了摸Wanda的小脑袋，正当她要继续说些什么的时候，Tony的声音却不合时宜地响了起来“Scarlett？”

“well～”Scarlett歪了歪头，一脸无奈地摊开手“抱歉我要离开了…”说罢还低头亲吻了她的手背，接着起身撩动了一下自己猩红色的披风，回过头魅惑地一笑“后会有期了，小公主。”

*

凯旋归来的Scarlett并没有得到想象中的欢迎。尤其是老学士那欲言又止的模样，这让Scarlett不由得冷笑出声“所以我的丈夫现在在哪忙着呢？”

“夫人…公爵大人他很快就回来了…他…”

不等他说完，Scarlett便一把推开了那骨瘦如柴的老头子，直接闯进了老Bolton的卧室。

屋里浓郁的信息素味道让她不悦地皱起眉，老Bolton一边怒骂着一边把骑在自己身上的Omega推到一旁，拉着被子坐起身，却在看到Scarlett的瞬间愣了神。

她看上去一如五年前那样貌美，却又多了一丝说不清道不明的感觉，那双薄冰般的眸子望着他的眼神不再像是以前那样带着怯懦，锐利的目光仿佛一把剔骨刀，在他布满皱褶与丑陋斑纹的皮肤上缓慢凌迟。

“……你回来了…”老Bolton缓慢地开口，被子里的双手不安地握紧。

Scarlett不回答他，只是歪头看了眼躲在他身旁瑟瑟发抖的Omega，紧紧抿在一起的嘴唇松动了一下，露出一抹冷笑。

等到那鬼魅般的女人退出房间的时候，Bolton才恍然意识到自己的身上竟然出了一身冷汗。

*

“这太不人道了Scarlett…”

Magda轻声咳嗽着，手上则不停地碾压着罐子里的草药。

“well…那老头活该。”Scarlett翘着腿坐在木质长椅上，单手撑着下颌。

“孩子们都是无辜的…你不能…咳…”Magda微微皱眉，手掌轻轻捂住嘴剧烈地咳嗽着。

Scarlett看到她这副样子连忙起身，快步走到她身边轻轻拍着她的后背“你怎么搞的？”

话音未落，眼前便闪过一阵浅金。

“Mommy…”Elizabeth一路小跑过来，手中还握着一杯茶，她漂亮的小脸紧紧皱在一起，浅绿色的眸子担心地望着修女。

“咳…我说过几次了Lizzie…”Magda冰凉的手轻轻搭上Scarlett的手腕，眉头微颦望着那孩子“不要叫我Mommy…我不是你Mommy…”

“对不起…”Elizabeth瘪着嘴低下头，小声地改变了称呼“Sister.Magda…”

“有什么关系嘛？”Scarlett扶着Magda坐下，回头接过Elizabeth手中的茶，手指还顺势勾了勾她的下巴“Lizzie毕竟是你养大的，而且这么可爱的女儿，你不要的话就给我吧。”

Elizabeth听到她的话后立刻红了脸，嗫嚅着退后了两步，接着转身跑了出去。

“听我一句劝好吗Scarlett…”

Magda看着那小小的身影消失在门口后轻轻叹了口气，接着回过头舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇，搭在对方手腕上的手指微微收紧“不要再残害那些私生子了，那些孩子们没有做错任何事…”

“他们不该被生下来。”Scarlett冷下脸，眼底闪过一丝血色“Magda，这五年来我在和死神周旋的时候，那老头在做什么？你以为我是因为爱他才要杀死那些小东西吗？不是的…”

她脸上露出一抹残忍的微笑，让Magda不由得打了个冷颤“那老头子不配留下子嗣。”

“…这样…”修女轻轻叹了口气，湛蓝的眸子看向窗外，倒映着夜空中的繁星“其实…我有件事想拜托你…”


	3. Chapter 3

*  
恐怖堡

“你暂时就住在我这里吧，”Scarlett坐在壁炉旁的皮质摇椅上，身着一件薄薄的暗红色丝质睡衣，那个金发的小姑娘则缩在她怀里不停地哭泣着。

她冰凉的指腹顺着Elizabeth柔软的头发一路来到了她由于哭泣而泛红的脸颊，像是在抚摸上好瓷器一般拭去她眼底的泪珠“Magda过段日子就会回来了，到时候我就把你送回去好吗？”

也许是Scarlett低沉优雅的嗓音柔和而平缓，也许是因为那只贴合在自己后背上的柔软手掌，Elizabeth只觉得不安的情绪在逐渐褪去。

她怯怯地点头，小小的身体因为时不时的抽噎而不停地发着抖。

“好点了吗？”Scarlett无奈地叹口气，放在她背后的手上下滑动了两下，轻轻拍了拍“如果感觉好点了的话就睡觉吧…”

她一边说着一边抱着Elizabeth站起身来，怀中的小家伙瘦得不行，摸上去甚至有些硌手。

“Magda不给你吃饭的吗？”Scarlett调笑着把她放进被窝，自己则站在床前脱去那件黑色的薄披肩。

“Magda才没有亏待过我…”小金毛瘪着嘴往向她，因为哭过还湿漉漉的虹膜在壁炉的火光下变幻着颜色。

“嗬，”Scarlett将长发收拢到一侧，抬腿坐进柔软的床垫，Elizabeth则因为身旁的床垫突然下陷而不小心摔进了Scarlett的怀里。

女爵双手托着她的肋下把人抱了起来，接着让她坐在自己的小腹上，那双浅绿色的眸子闪过一丝狡黠“你这小鬼跟我说话倒是没大没小的啊。”

“我…”Elizabeth咬紧下唇，双手搭在对方的手臂上不知所措地微微发抖，纤细的嗓音从她稚嫩的喉咙中挤出来，像是幼猫的低吟“…我没有…女爵大人…”

“女爵大人？”Scarlett挑眉“又是Magda教你的？”

“我毕竟只是个平民…M…Magda让我要注意自己的身份…不要给女爵大人添麻烦…”

Elizabeth结结巴巴地复述着修女的叮嘱，而Scarlett的白眼几乎要翻到后脑勺去。

“我更喜欢你叫我Scarlett…”女爵开口打断她，伸出食指用指腹轻轻堵住她那张喋喋不休的小嘴，接着歪过头露出一抹坏笑“或者你也可以叫我Mommy～”

“请您不要说笑了！”Elizabeth气急败坏地晃动着小小的身体想要从她身上下来，对方却恶作剧似的用双手桎梏着她的腰不肯放开，柔软的小腹垫在她屁股下面还在随着那人的轻笑轻轻抖动着。

良久，等到Elizabeth失去了反抗的力气，女爵才环抱着她翻了个身“快些睡吧，明天带你出去玩好不好？”

“嗯…”精疲力尽的Elizabeth顾不上自己的脸被对方胸口的饱满挤压，只是轻轻应了一声便沉沉睡去。

*

不知道是错觉还是什么，Scarlett总觉得老Bolton望向Elizabeth的眼神很奇怪，她宁可那是Alpha面对Omega时充满占有欲的眼神，可事实却并没有那么简单。

“那老头子再那样看着Lizzie，我就找个机会把他阉了。”Scarlett面无表情地用手帕为Magda擦去嘴角的药汤“说起来你确定这些药有用吗？你都咳嗽两个多月了。”

“咳…我没关系的…”Magda摇了摇头，她看上去仿佛寒风中的枯叶一般，惨白的双颊微微凹陷下去，眼底也带着一抹青灰，干涩的唇瓣轻轻张合着“Lizzie到哪里去了？你把她留在恐怖堡了吗？”

“怎么可能，”Scarlett为她整理了一下枕头，扶着她躺了回去“我派人带着她在附近玩，一会就会过去接她回去了。”

“那就好…”Magda半阖着双眼轻声咳嗽，胸口剧烈地起伏着“不要让她离开你的视线…Scarlett…请你照顾好她…”

“…我只照顾她到你病好为止。”女爵微微皱眉，抚去她额头的薄汗，将黏在上面的毫无生气的枯黄长发拨开“不要对我说这些废话，快点好起来。”

Magda摇了摇头，嘴角扯开一抹微笑“能把她托付给你我很放心…”

“今晚我留下照顾你…”Scarlett只觉得鼻子有些发酸，她捏紧了修女冰凉的手“把那小鬼也带过来陪着你，我…”

“咳咳…Scarlett…”Magda被她难得焦急的模样逗得笑出声来，她捏了捏女爵的脸颊“又不是明天就见不到我了…不要让Lizzie看到我这副样子…我怕吓到她…”

Scarlett皱起眉头，却被那人的手指戳了下眉心“快些去接Lizzie吧，天色不早了。”

“你需要人照顾…”

“这犹豫不决的样子可不像你。”

“…我明天再来…”

*

“夫人，”老Bolton的侍从Knut为Scarlett递上一杯温热的牛奶，接着欲言又止地看向一旁睡在摇椅中的Elizabeth。

“有什么事吗？”Scarlett收拢了一下披肩，抬头看向他。

“这个孩子…”

“我做什么事还需要向你解释吗？”女爵不悦地皱起眉头，一把拽过身旁的毛毯为那个小金毛盖在身上“没有其他的事就请离开吧。”

“不不…夫人…”Knut有些惶恐地退后两步摇了摇头“我只是觉得她和城外的那个修女有些太像了…”

“So？”Scarlett怒极反笑“你管的有些太多了吧？不要以为我不敢动你，如果你再敢…不对…你怎么会见过那个修女？”

“我…我没有…”Knut愣了一下，知道自己说错了话，连忙后退着想要离开“抱歉，夫人，我不该多嘴的…”

脸颊猛地传来一阵刺痛，Knut看了眼身后插在木门上还在摇晃的拆信刀不由得倒吸一口冷气。

房间里传出一阵划破空气的声响，Knut望着眼前瓦雷利亚钢剑锋利的刀尖几乎要叫出声来。

“嘘…”Scarlett食指伸到唇边冷笑着“我的宝贝还在睡觉。”

Knut闭上眼睛点了点头，他艰难地吞咽着，寂静的空间里，他甚至能听到血液从自己的脸颊滴落，接着砸在木质地板上粉身碎骨的声响。

“六年前…因为您经常去那里待到很晚…所以公爵在那个夜里…”他不成调的嗓音与接下来的话让Scarlett的心几乎冻结到了冰点“…带着我一起去了城外的那座教堂…那…那个女人实在是太美了…所以…”

“继续说。”

抵在脖子上的利刃微微用力，一道红线顺着他的喉结滑落下来。

“公…公爵让我按住那个女人…他……”

面前的女人仿佛在瞬间与身后壁炉中的火焰融为一体，她依然带着那抹冷笑，淡绿的虹膜染上了血色，她握剑的手因为紧绷而有些颤抖，那浅浅刺进肌肤的刀尖转动了一下，缓缓收了回去。

“Scarlett？”Elizabeth被惊动后醒了过来，她哑着嗓子揉了揉眼睛，懵懵地望向女爵。

“我知道了。”女爵把剑收了起来，换上一副柔和的笑意向女孩走去，把她从摇椅中抱了起来。

“你退下吧…对了…”她抬头深深望了一眼面前的男人“我需要你帮我个忙。”

*

在白鸦从学城飞来的前夕，恐怖堡公爵Salazar Bolton突然发狂杀死了他的侍从，接着在经历了痛苦的一夜之后死在了他的卧室里。

Scarlett穿着一身猩红色的天鹅绒长裙出席了他的葬礼，这显然抢走了所有人的注意力，毕竟比起那浮肿发臭的老头尸体，眼前明丽动人的年轻寡妇自然是更值得关注。

不同于普通的贵妇人，Scarlett的绒裙外包覆着一些银白色的甲胄，勾勒出她姣好的身材。火红的披风上满是繁复的花纹，被遮盖在披风下的手腕轻轻搭在她腰间闪闪发亮的瓦雷利亚钢剑上。

她接过燃烧着的火炬，冷漠地望着面前用各种木材搭建的平台，接着轻轻一抛，那平台便立刻被点燃，不等老Bolton的尸体彻底化为灰烬，她就甩动着披风走进了人群中。

“夫人…您…”老学士牵着她的黑马走了过来，另一只手还拉着那个金发小鬼。她今天被Scarlett精心打扮过，雪白的绒裙让那头金发看上去更加耀眼。

“剩下的事你帮我处理，我要带Lizzie去一个地方。”Scarlett没有过多解释，只是利落地翻身上马，接着弯下腰从学士手中接过Elizabeth，双腿一夹马肚便向哀泣河奔去。

“我们要去哪里？”Elizabeth小声地询问着，从上周开始，Scarlett望着她的眼神就掺了一丝说不清的情绪，这让她不由得有些担心是不是自己做错了什么。

“去找你Mommy…”Scarlett面无表情地回答着“我有事要问她。”

“Mommy？”

*

还是那座残破的教堂，阴沉的天遮挡了阳光，教堂顶端的水晶十字架也失去了光泽。

Scarlett一脚踹开了那扇乌黑的橡木门，牵着女孩直直地向里面走去。空气中蔓延着一股淡淡的腐朽的气息，还有一丝铁锈味。

意识到什么的女爵拉着Elizabeth站定，接着弯下腰对上她那双通透明亮的眸子“Lizzie…”

“…yes？”Elizabeth眨着大眼睛望着她，脸颊被刚刚的寒风冻得通红，好像一颗蜜桃。

女爵无奈地笑笑“看来Magda并不在呢…你在外面帮我看一下马，我祷告一下就来，好吗？”

“…好”Elizabeth看了眼教堂尽头的七座雕像，长长的木质座椅遮挡了她的视线，让她只能看到雕花的玻璃窗。

“快去吧。”Scarlett摸摸她的小脑袋，按着她的肩膀让她转过身去“我很快就会出来找你，我保证。”

看着那个小家伙一晃一晃地消失在门口，Scarlett脸上的笑意渐渐消失。

她直起身子向七神雕像走去，然而每一步都几乎耗尽她的所有力气。

隐约能看到那记忆中的金色铺满了镶嵌着各色鹅卵石的地板，七座雪白的大理石雕像面带怜悯地望着地面。

那修女仿佛一直振翅高飞的白鸽一般趴伏在地上，铁青的脸色和发紫的指尖向Scarlett宣告了她的灵魂已经回归天际。

Scarlett默默地低头看着她，下唇抽动了两下，整个人蹲在了她身边，手轻轻抚摸着Magda失血惨白的脸颊，好像生怕一个不注意就把人碰坏了似的。

“你是个骗子修女…”她的声音像是在呢喃一般，像是怕惊动了趴伏在地面上的人“还是个不负责任的Mommy…”

*

浓重的烟雾从教堂紧闭的大门缝隙中蔓延出来，蹲在黑马旁边的Elizabeth惊恐地站起身，却见那一袭红衣的女人推开门走了出来，一副失魂落魄的样子。

她的眼角和鼻尖还带着一抹粉红，眼底的水泽仿佛下一秒就会滴落下来似的。

“Scarlett！”那孩子带着小奶音的声音将她的神志唤醒，她做了个深呼吸走上前去拉过她的小手。

“为什么要把教堂烧掉呢？”

“因为七神都是骗子…”Scarlett强迫自己直视着那炙热的火焰。

“那Magda怎么办…”

“也许旧神可以把她带回来吧…”

她不知道六年前的那一夜，Magda是怎样拖着残破的身体逃离了教堂，又是抱着怎样的心情带着Lizzie回到这里；她不知道Magda是怎样独自把女儿抚养长大的，在深知命不久矣时又是怎样绝望地把孩子托付给了她…

所有的真相都伴随着Magda一起消失在这场熊熊烈火之中。

一切都变得虚无，唯一真实的只有站在自己身边的这个女孩。

Scarlett低头看着Elizabeth，握着她的手微微用力。

Elizabeth抬起头来回望着她。

在未来的日子里，Elizabeth也很少见到她流露出这样的表情，那薄冰一样的眸子被染上血红，透出浓浓的，纯粹的悲伤，好像她的世界都在这一刻崩塌了。

“我只有你了Lizzie…”

她自暴自弃却又像在祈祷一般低声说着“我只有你了…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *时间线与正篇第二阶段（第十七章）接轨

*

在送走小公主和她的骑士后，Scarlett在夜晚摆了宴席来犒劳她的士兵，顺便交代去君临的事。然而当她回过头来看向她的金发女孩时，却发现这孩子一副闷闷不乐的样子。

“Lizzie？”

Scarlett看着坐在对面一脸阴郁的陶瓷娃娃疑惑地歪过头“怎么看上去不高兴的样子？没有胃口吗？”

Elizabeth抬起头，用一种可以说是幽怨的眼神望进她的眼中，接着又轻飘飘地挪开。

这倒是很新鲜，记忆中这孩子还从来没有这样对她的话不理不睬过。女爵饶有兴趣地拿起餐巾擦擦嘴，手中精致的银叉子转动了一下放在旁边。

看到她的动作，Elizabeth轻轻叹了口气，起身向门外走了出去。

屋里立刻寂静下来，就连女爵十岁的侍从也感觉到了不对劲，他疑惑地看着空荡荡的门口，接着又回头看向Scarlett。

那人也有些意外地睁大了眼睛，随即又像是想起什么似的勾了勾嘴角“没关系的，你们继续。”

她说罢，便起身跟着走了出去。

*

“谁惹我的宝贝生气了？”

女爵优雅低沉的嗓音在身后响起，Elizabeth努努嘴，背对着她不肯回头。

“不回答？”Scarlett像一条蛇似的攀上她单薄的后背，性感的唇瓣有意无意地蹭过她的后颈，在感觉到对方身体轻微的颤抖后，眼底的笑意逐渐加深“这么委屈啊？”

黏在身后的人不老实地把手顺着她裙子的下摆探了进来，另一只手则隔着胸口的布料微微用力地揉捏着她胸前的饱满，性感的声线伴随着温热的气息将她的耳朵染上了一层粉红。

“要Mommy哄哄吗…”

话音未落，被她抱在怀里揩油的Alpha便突然转过身把她压到了门上。

屋檐上的积雪被撞击得掉落下来，在门外传来一声闷响。Scarlett任由她压着自己，嘴角勾起一道诱惑的弧度，却在看的对方充满占有欲的眼神和严肃的表情后愣了神。

“你不可以喜欢别人。”那金发姑娘紧紧皱着眉头，橄榄绿的眼睛蒙上一层水汽，她的嘴角委屈地向下瘪着，唇珠还轻轻地颤抖着“Scarlett…你不可以爱上别人…你说过只有我的…”

“Lizzie…”Scarlett叹了口气，抬起手轻轻抚摸着她柔软的浅金色长发“我只是在跟她们开玩笑而已啊…”

“你不可以说那种话…”Elizabeth的声音带着浓浓的委屈，那双湿漉漉的眼睛不断向前逼近，紧接着，女爵便感觉自己的下唇被用力地咬住，血腥味在唇齿间绽开。

小兔子学会咬人了……

无奈自己做错事在先，眼下也只能先好好安抚一下她的宝贝了。

这样想着，Scarlett闭上眼睛放松了身体，任由对方在自己的嘴唇上又啃又咬，胸口也被用力的捏住，不适的感觉让她忍不住低吟出声。

在听到对方的痛呼后，Elizabeth突然放缓了动作，她侧过头用柔软的小舌轻轻舔舐着那道小伤口，手上也温柔下来，指腹隔着绒裙在对方的胸顶按揉，直到那敏感的小点在她的指尖挺立起来。

“嗯…去床上好吗？我今天很累了…”Scarlett抚摸着她的脸侧，鼻尖蹭过她的鼻梁，小声地示弱。

然而Elizabeth却不肯放开她，膝盖强硬地顶进她的腿间，手指攥紧她胸前的衣服，将那不堪一击的布料狠狠扯开。

“就在这里…”她上前把Scarlett死死压在门上，微凉的手掌握住她的腰肢向上滑动，牙齿在她白皙的肌肤留下一个又一个的咬痕。

“轻点Lizzie…啊…”胸口的挺立被温热的口腔包裹，却又立刻被用力咬住，Scarlett倒吸一口凉气仰起头来，搭在对方肩头的双手无力地捏紧。

刺痛伴随着酥麻的热吻顺着她胸口的线条一路滑过小腹，堪堪挂在身上的红裙被彻底撕裂，大腿被Elizabeth有力的手掌拉开挂在她的肩膀上，腿心还未完全苏醒的花瓣被毫不留情地含进口中。

“哈啊…”Scarlett仰头靠在门上，她像是怕自己拽到Elizabeth的头发似的把双手收在胸前，挂在她肩头的大腿随着那灵活小舌的动作而下意识晃动着。

被强行唤醒的小核被舔得东倒西歪，包覆在上面的薄皮也被挑开，敏感的黏膜直接被刺激到，尖锐的快感让女爵几乎站不住身体。

“嗯…Lizzie…”Scarlett侧着头轻轻咬住自己的指节，不知何时已经散乱下来的乌黑长发遮盖住了她的脸，只能隐约从发丝间看到她小巧的下巴和泛红的脸颊。

敏感的地方被那孩子极尽疼爱，Scarlett只觉得自己身体的感官仿佛只剩下腿心的那一处，而Elizabeth是唯一能掌控她的人，就像现在这样，只是几次简单的拨动就能让她临近崩溃。

短暂的失神让女爵的身体失去了平衡，但她却只是闭着眼睛任由自己向前倒去。果不其然，她的小Alpha稳稳地接住了她。

Elizabeth将那软若无骨的Omega重新压回木门上，用沾满液体的嘴唇衔住她兴奋到肿胀的乳尖，口中还含含糊糊地询问“Mommy…你累了吗？”

「如果我说累了你会放过我吗？」

女爵轻声哼哼着不回答她，只是讨好似的含住她伸到自己唇边的拇指，任由她在自己口中胡闹。高潮后有些空虚的花穴被在同一时间贯穿，Scarlett呜咽一声，双手无助地握住对方在她身下乱来的手臂。

刚刚没顶还在不停收缩的甬道被两根手指毫不留情地蹂躏着，甬道上方的敏感被故意戳弄，而那人还不停地用膝盖顶着手背，让那两根手指向更深处进发，指尖甚至碰触到了微微张开的腔口。

“唔…Lizzie…不…嗯…”Scarlett像是一条藤蔓一般缠紧了面前的人，微皱的眉头让她看上去楚楚可怜“不要手指…啊…进来…”

“会痛的…”不知不觉中，Elizabeth的声音也掺上了一丝颤抖，她安抚似地亲吻着Scarlett的额头，手指的动作也放缓了下来。

炙热的腺体不知何时已经被解放了出来，在女爵大腿内侧稚嫩的肌肤上下滑动，端头溢出的腺液在上面划出一道道湿痕。

“进来…好吗…”Scarlett颤抖地抚摸着她的脸，浅绿色的虹膜被壁炉的火光染上一抹橘红，被欲望浸泡过变得更加性感的嗓音像是古老的歌谣一般缠绕着Alpha年轻的心脏“不要欺负我了…”

她带着哭腔的低吟让Elizabeth彻底失去了理智，那两根在她体内作乱的手指被抽出来的瞬间，那根酸胀的腺体便狠狠地顶了进去。

被填满的快感让Scarlett尖叫出声，她扬起头来像是一条离开湖泊的鱼，贪婪地呼吸着周遭的空气，嘴角带笑。

对方满足的模样让Elizabeth感到兴奋地同时又有些不满。

明明是在惩罚她的…

小Alpha一边这样想着，一边将那不知死活的Omega的双腿架了起来，她的双手穿过Scarlett的腿窝，像是两只鹰爪一般牢牢扣住她的纤腰，深埋在对方体内的粗长悍然发动。

没有料到Elizabeth居然会这么没有分寸，女爵的后背紧贴在身后的橡木门上，整个人被折了起来，双手无助地握紧了身后雕刻着蝙蝠的黄铜门把。

“Lizzie…啊…”

自身的重量带动着身体猛烈地撞向对方的坚硬，体内的每一个皱褶都被狠狠碾平，所有的敏感点都无处藏身，令人面红耳赤的水声让Scarlett也忍不住害羞起来，她双手捂着脸，身体被那人带动着不停撞击着。

也许是因为这个姿势太过羞耻，Scarlett的身体变得异常紧致，湿软的肉壁不停地收缩搅紧，只是几下抽插，那里便再次痉挛着喷出一股股花液。

Elizabeth的呼吸逐渐地凌乱起来

“Mommy…你喜欢我这样要你吗？”

“Mommy…你好紧，这个姿势会更舒服吗？”

“Mommy…把手放开，我想看着你…”

“嗯…不要了Lizzie…好深…啊啊啊啊…”

那喋喋不休的小Alpha言语上的刺激让Scarlett的身体变得更加敏感，肿胀的花核兴奋到极点，肉眼可见地不停跳动，背后细腻的肌肤与木门来回摩擦，刺痛伴随着绝顶的快感让她的泪水再也控制不住地滚落下来。

像是不满足于她一直捂着脸，Elizabeth抱着她站稳身体，一边挺腰一边带着她走向大床，Scarlett则无力地趴伏在她的肩头，泪痕交错的脸让她看上去楚楚可怜。

理智逐渐在流失，当她回过神时，那精力充沛的小Alpha已经从身后冲了进来。

Elizabeth握紧她的腰肢，用力索要着身下的人。女爵茭白的肌肤被火光染上一层蜜色，光滑的后背被木门印上了繁复的雕花印记，覆着薄汗的肌肤让那痕迹泛着一层水光，看上去有一种淫靡的美感。

“好重…不要了…不要了…啊啊啊”Scarlett难以抑制地哭泣着，敏感的肉壁承受不住似地抽动，腔口也忍不住地紧紧含住了Alpha的顶端。

“哈啊…Mommy…呜…”难以言喻的快感让Elizabeth忍不住在她体内释放了出来，成结后的腺体灌满了身下哭得一塌糊涂的Omega的花心，接着又将那些液体牢牢堵住，饱胀的感觉让Scarlett几乎崩溃

“啊…出去…不要了…啊啊啊”

“乖…忍一下…”Elizabeth将她按进床铺，从身后亲吻着她的耳朵和后颈的腺体，手在她微微鼓起的小腹轻轻揉捏起来。

等到结终于消失，深埋在女爵体内的腺体才缓缓滑了出来，大股乳白色的液体猛地喷溅在了床单上，她下意识侧身单手抱紧自己，另一只手夹紧在腿间，手掌盖在那一塌糊涂的花瓣上颤抖着。

Scarlett双眼紧闭着，她甚至能感觉到自己的花穴还在兴奋地不停张合，好像还没有被喂饱似的。

Elizabeth有些心疼地伏下身将那人抱进怀中，两具汗湿的躯体交缠在一起。

“你还好吗…”那个刚刚还在毫不留情地将她贯穿的小鬼小心翼翼地在她耳边喘息，又在她的鬓角亲吻，熟悉的香草味暖暖地包裹在她的四周。

颈后的腺体被轻轻衔住，本能的恐惧感让Scarlett睁开婆娑的泪眼，她低声抽噎着，轻轻盖住对方捏在自己胸口的手。

那滑腻的端头从身后凑了过来，顶开她盖在花瓣处并拢的手指，从指间蹭过，缓慢地将她填满

“别哭…”

Elizabeth在她耳边呢喃着，埋在她体内的腺体小幅度的挺弄着“我舍不得你哭…”

“我才没有…”意识到脱口的话有多么幼稚，Scarlett悄悄地咬紧下唇。

“我想惩罚Mommy…又舍不得Mommy难过”那在她背后乱动的金毛小鬼轻轻啄吻她骨感的肩头，从身后揽住她平坦的小腹把人整个搂进怀中，那声音隐约带上了一丝颤抖“可不可以不要喜欢别人…”

“小笨蛋…”Scarlett握紧她的手，将自己缩进她的怀中“我只有你了不是吗…抱歉我不应该开那种玩笑…让你害怕了吧…我真的是个不称职的Omega呢…”

Elizabeth傻傻地抬起头来，却看到那人藏在发丝中泛红的耳廓。

“难道我不是你的Omega吗…唔…”Scarlett舔了舔嘴唇，却被那人用力地翻了过来。

深埋在体内的腺体被转了个圈，Scarlett被刺激得再次红了眼圈。Elizabeth惊喜地望着她，双眼因为激动也泛起了泪光“我一直以为我在你眼中只是个孩子…”

“傻瓜…”Scarlett红着脸将视线挪开“如果当你是个孩子的话怎么会跟你做这种事…”

“我爱你…Scarlett…”Elizabeth捏着她的下巴迫使她回过头来，那双澄澈的眼睛认真地望着她“我是你的Alpha…从此以后，我会与你形影不离，永远保护你…不让你孤单，不让你受任何委屈…我…”

不等她说完，Scarlett便轻轻捂住她的嘴，恢复清明的眸子带着浓浓的笑意“你知道我不相信誓言的，小家伙…我更喜欢身体力行…”她一边说着一边勾起嘴角“现在…用力…艹我…”

壁炉的木炭崩断后发出一声不堪重负的脆响，火光将二人抵死缠绵的模样映照在墙壁上。

Scarlett的双腿被对方架在肩头，感受着她猛烈的进攻，被欺负得高高肿起的乳尖随着那两团饱满的晃动在空气中划过漂亮的弧线，透明的花液从二人的交合处不断被带出，顺着女爵臀部的曲线滚落在床单上。

无法克制的呻吟声和粗喘声交汇在一起，体内愈发饱胀的腺体撑得Scarlett几乎喘不过气来，可她却喜欢这样的感觉，她喜欢她的Lizzie充满她，喂饱她…

“射进来…Babe…”

“哈啊…Mommy…唔…”

当一切归于平静的时候，Scarlett回过神来，她的小Alpha正稳稳地抱着她，手指在她的肩胛骨上轻柔地爱抚着。

“天色还早…”意识到她清醒过来，Elizabeth低头亲吻了一下她覆着薄汗的额头。

“嗯哼～”Scarlett活动了一下酸痛的身体，手不安分地摸了下去，在感觉到对方再次精神起来的小家伙后满足地挑挑眉“准备好再来一次了吗？”

只见那浑身布满自己的印记的女人魅惑地低下头，去冲着那精神饱满的腺体缓缓张开了嘴，Elizabeth勾起嘴角向后靠在床头上

“当然…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *时间线在正篇第二阶段之后，与第三阶段平行

*

“这实在是…”老学士惴惴不安地凝望着天际那颗火红的彗星，汗水不断地延着他脸上蜿蜒的皱纹滚落下来。

“夫人，”他回过头来看向身披紫红色睡袍的Scarlett，苍老的手指紧紧攥着自己青灰色的大衣“虽然我并不相信预兆，但这彗星着实有些令人不安…”

“夏日将尽，凛冬已至…”女爵翘腿坐在鱼梁木摇椅中轻轻咬着自己的拇指，淡绿色的眼睛里写满了让人看不懂的情绪。

站在一旁的Elizabeth皱眉仰头看着那彗星，它实在是太过璀璨，比火焰还要炙热的光芒让她忍不住移开了目光“它是从东边飞过来的…”

“怎么看都不像是个吉兆呢。”女爵站起身来，乌黑的长发温顺地搭在她的肩头，身上混杂在一起的信息素味道被晨风吹散。

她从桌边取出刻着族徽的印章递给老学士“帮我写两封信，一封寄去临冬城，一封寄去君临，记住是寄给首相大人，而不是那个蠢货国王。”

说罢，又回头看向Elizabeth“召集兵马，七天后启程前往君临。”

老学士点点头，匆匆出了门。Elizabeth却皱眉看着Scarlett一副欲言又止的模样。

“怎么？”Scarlett脸上的严肃神情在老学士离开后柔和下来，泛着水光的眸子揶揄地看了眼她的下身“还没要够？”

“不是的…”Elizabeth红着脸摇摇头“我们真的要出兵吗？多恩还没有大动静呢…”

“有大动静的话就晚了，”Scarlett抬手捏捏她的脸颊“放心，有你在的话我不会冒险的，而且首相大人和我父亲那里都早有准备，这场仗能不能打起来还不一定呢。”

“您父亲…”Elizabeth愣了一下。

Scarlett很少提起自己的家庭，尤其是那个把她强行嫁到北境的父亲，这让Elizabeth几乎忘记了她也曾经是金牙城的继承人。

“听说老狮子死了以后那个爱往跳蚤窝钻的野丫头当了西境守护，这全托了我们首相大人的福…”Scarlett一边说着，嘴角勾起一抹狡黠的微笑“那老头子这时候应该要气死了吧～被迫听命于一个小姑娘这件事是他最不能忍受的…”

“Mommy…”Elizabeth还要说些什么，那人却摆了摆手“时间可不等人啊babe…快些去准备吧。”

“…是…”Elizabeth点点头，快步走了出去。

橡木门被轻轻带上，Scarlett伸了个懒腰慢腾腾地走到壁炉前。在那把瓦雷利亚钢剑上方挂着一把普普通通却精心保养过的铁剑，那是她成为骑士那一夜，Magda为她进行册封仪式时使用的剑。

她小心地把它取了下来，手指在剑鞘上轻轻摩挲“抱歉，我要带Lizzie去冒险了…不过我不会让她离开我的视线的，请你继续守护她。”

*

在通知过手下的人后，Elizabeth独自走到了神木林中，她在那棵古老的心树旁坐了下来，后背贴和着粗糙的树干。

恐怖堡本来并没有心树和神木林，这里是Scarlett送给她的礼物，自从她的信仰从七神变作旧神以后，Scarlett便派人在长城外到处寻找心树，直到她十四岁命名日的前夕才将这棵古树运了回来。

从那时起，她便每天在树下祈祷，希望旧神可以保佑Scarlett在每次巡逻时可以顺顺利利，保佑自己快些长大，可以为Scarlett分担家族的事务，保佑那个在记忆深处，面孔已经模糊不清的金发修女可以早日回家。

微风轻轻吹拂过头顶的粉红色树叶，沙沙的声响将她的思绪带回了十多年前。

*

“以后你就住在这里。”Scarlett拍了拍手中柔软的羽毛枕，将它放在宽大的床垫上“有事的话就去找学士大人，我最近会很忙。”

“我不能跟着你吗？”Elizabeth瘪着嘴站在她腿侧，小手轻轻拉着她的裙摆抬起头，清澈的湖蓝色眼睛可怜巴巴地望着她“我不要自己睡，我害怕…”

Scarlett叹了口气蹲下身，让自己的视线与她平行“我才刚刚上任，要处理的事情实在是太多了，如果你住在我那里的话可能休息不好哦，Lizzie还在长身体不是吗？”

“我要跟你在一起！”Elizabeth红着眼眶扑上去抱住她，眼泪跟着滚落下来“这里离你的寝室太远了，我害怕…”

Scarlett皱皱眉，接着无奈地翻了个白眼站起身，手臂轻轻托在她屁股上把人抱了起来“你这该死的小鬼，Magda怎么没告诉我你这么爱撒娇呢？”

“Magda什么时候才能回来啊？”Elizabeth从她怀里抬起头，闪着泪光的眸子天真地望着她“我好想她…”

“……”Scarlett无言地和她对视片刻，身体向后转了过去推开门，北风呼啸着吹进屋里，把刚刚铺好的床单吹得凌乱不堪“好吧好吧，你可以暂时住在我那，但是…”

在那小鬼正准备欢呼的时候，新上任的女爵板下脸来瞪着她“等你分化以后就给我乖乖自己睡，我的床可容不下你。”

“好的！”Elizabeth乖巧地点点头，接着一头扑进她怀里，被寒风吹得有些冰凉的小脸不停地蹭过她的脖颈。

“行了行了别乱动了，掉下去我可不管。”

*

在处理过繁杂的事务后，Scarlett拖着疲惫的身体从办公桌前挪回了床边，而那个金毛小鬼正在她的床上睡得香甜。

「小鬼还真的是没烦恼…」

在老Bolton死后，她要处理的最多的事情就是各大贵族发来的联姻信件，其中甚至还有Tony Stark发来的，充满恶趣味的情书，当然，她选择把那封信撕得粉碎然后装进信封寄了回去。

想来也是可以理解，毕竟恐怖堡算是北境数一数二的大城堡了，而她也才不过二十二岁而已，觊觎的人多也无可厚非，更何况每个家族开出的条件都也不错，怎么想都并不亏。

然而要说她目光短浅也好，自视甚高也罢，此刻她可不想轻易把自己再卖掉，虽然年轻，但以她的条件做个寡妇也没什么不好。

Scarlett努努嘴，手上麻利地摘掉那压迫了她一整天的胸甲，腰带掉落在脚边，包裹着她的红裙子也滑落下去，她回过头看向自己在镜子中的倒影，几道丑陋的伤疤盘桓在她的背后，那是战争时留下的。

作为一个年轻貌美的女性Omega，她自然是不愿意自己的身上留下这些丑陋的痕迹，然而刀剑无情，她能做到的也只有险险保命，至于这些也就只能默默忍受了。

Elizabeth低吟着翻了个身，把棉被踢到了一旁，Scarlett无语地把被子为她重新盖好，便出门向玻璃花房走去。

因为靠近火山的缘故，恐怖堡里有很多温泉，而Scarlett最喜欢的便是这座玻璃花房，水蒸气让雕花玻璃布满水雾，形成一道完美的屏障，而四周也种满了各色花朵，让这里的空气中充满了花香。

Scarkett闭着眼缩进水中，脑中却思考起了继承人的问题。

「那小鬼怎么看都会分化成个Omega吧…看来我得快些为她扫清障碍，尽早把位置交给她…」

一想到Elizabeth以后会嫁给不知道谁家的Alpha，Scarlett便不由得有些胸闷「不…还是晚点再交给她…等我老死以后她想嫁给谁都与我无关…眼不见心不烦…」

正当她胡思乱想的时候，一阵哭声便立刻把她惊醒过来，她愣了一下，连忙起身拽过睡袍披在身上，步伐凌乱地冲回了自己的房间。

那个金发的小祖宗正坐在她的床上放声大哭着，在看到她后立刻伸出双手，口中不清不楚地喊着“Mommy”

“Lizzie…发生什么事了？”Scarlett顾不上系好腰带便冲过去把人抱进怀里，手轻轻在她的后背上下抚摸着。

“我…我梦到Mommy了…”Elizabeth委屈地抽噎着打着哭嗝，脸颊因为哭泣还有些泛红“她不要我了…然后你也不在了…我好害怕…”

“我在呢…”不会哄孩子的Scarlett只好一边柔声安慰着她，一边抱着她起身在屋里来回走着“Mommy怎么会不要Lizzie呢？放心吧，我会一直在你身边的…”

听着她温柔的声线，Elizabeth不安的情绪也逐渐缓和下来，她啜泣着埋在Scarlett怀里，用她稚嫩的声音央求着“我想要Mommy…我不想一个人…”

“我可以暂时做你Mommy吗？”Scarlett抱着她坐回床上，指腹轻轻擦去她脸上乱七八糟的泪痕“在Magda回来之前由我来陪伴你，我保证不会让你一个人，好吗？”

“嗯…”Scarlett的承诺让Elizabeth渐渐平静下来，她轻轻点着头，手还是死死地攥紧她的衣领不肯松开，Scarlett也只好任由她抓着，身体轻轻晃动。

不知过了多久，怀里的小家伙终于睡了过去，Scarlett如释重负地叹了口气，抱着她躺到床上。

“以后的日子可怎么过…”

在睡意蔓延上来时，恐怖堡的新主人无奈地再次叹息“她什么时候才能长大呢。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *继续回忆篇，奥分化的前一天🙈

在经历了一个短暂的春天后，维斯特洛大陆终于迎来了夏季。然而自空中散落的零星细雪却时刻在提醒着踏入白港以北的人——这里是北境。

刚满十岁的Pietro跟随着Addam爵士和四五个雇佣骑士一路骑行在国王大道上，身下的银灰色的小马轻轻甩着头，口鼻中喷出的热气化作一缕缕的白烟。

他哆哆嗦嗦地用双手紧紧环抱着自己，不停地吸着鼻涕。长时间的骑行让他的双腿发麻，大腿内侧的皮肤也刺刺地发疼。

这是他第一次出远门，作为Addam爵士的侍从，他必须要时刻跟在自己侍奉的骑士身边，即使他还只是个孩子。

“再加把劲，Pietro…”Addam回头看着无精打采的小少爷，俊朗的脸上露出一抹无奈的笑容“早就说过这一趟会很辛苦了，现在后悔也来不及了哦。”

“我才没有后悔，”Pietro浑身颤抖着打了个喷嚏“骑士从不后悔，虽然我还不是骑士…”

Addam轻笑着摇摇头“到前面那棵老橡树的时候就可以暂时休息一下了，不过不能停留太久，毕竟已经和Bolton夫人约好了今晚要在恐怖堡借宿的。”

“恐怖堡…”Pietro一边念叨着一边打了个冷颤。他曾经在君临见过那个女伯爵，然而当时的他只顾着看那些形形色色的族徽，对那女人的唯一印象便是那身猩红色的绒裙和雪白的银色甲胄。

“你可以在周围溜达一下，可不要跑得太远，这周边的树林里有狼的。”

到了树下，Addam爵士下马把Pietro抱了下来，接着便去吩咐其他人了，Pietro裹紧身上的羊毛外套，对Addam爵士的叮嘱不置可否。

「切…他还当我像Wanda一样是个小屁孩呢。」

银发少年轻声哼哼着，手中拿着铁质的水壶穿过杂草丛一路溜达到了一条长长的河边。当他打好水以后回过头来，却发现自己的身后居然只剩一片稀疏的树林。

“糟了…”Pietro有些焦急地四下寻找着来时的路，步伐也跟着加快起来。

就在这时，一抹浅金却突然撞进了他的眼中，他连忙丢下水壶，腰间的长剑在瞬间出鞘，然而浅金色的主人也在那一刻回过头来。

淡绿色与蓝紫色的眸子交汇在一起，那个金发少女冲着他微微一笑，用她泉水般清脆的嗓音询问他“迷路了？”

Pietro傻傻地点了点头，甚至忘记了把剑收起来。女孩站起身，上下打量了他一番“你是南方人？”

“你…你是谁？”感觉到面前的女孩有些太过淡定，Pietro不安地退后一步，握着剑的手也轻轻颤抖起来。

可以确定的是，面前的女孩绝对不是普通的农家女孩，这从她那身镶着金边的白色天鹅绒连衣裙就可以看出来，然而最让Pietro觉得奇怪的就是这女孩像是并不害怕他手中的剑似的，甚至还饶有兴趣地望着他。

“我家就在附近，你要来吗？”女孩歪歪头，嘴角那丝恰到好处的笑意让Pietro心里莫名地发毛。

看他并不打算回答，女孩耸耸肩，回头捡起被她放在地上的小竹篮“马上就要天黑了，再不回家Mommy就要担心了呢。你真的不跟我走吗？”

Pietro嘴唇绷成一条直线，晶亮的虹膜染上了一层雾气。现在的情况让他非常的害怕，可是继续留在这里话……Addam爵士说这里有狼啊…

像是看出Pietro的纠结似的，女孩向他走近一步“我只是个手无寸铁的小女孩罢了，难道你怕我？”

“谁…谁怕你了？”Pietro把剑收回腰间，挺直腰板“我什么都不怕…”

女孩低声笑了笑，不再跟他说话，只是转过身向密林之中走去。Pietro张了张嘴，又回头看了眼身后的树林，咬咬牙还是跟上了女孩的脚步。

“我叫Pietro，你呢？”Pietro不远不近地跟在女孩身后，眼睛一刻不停地紧盯着她的后背，手也一直放在剑柄上不肯放开。

“Elizabeth…”女孩柔和的语调轻飘飘地传了过来“你怎么会在这里迷路的？”

“我和同行的人走散了…”Pietro不自在地扯了个谎，他才不会承认自己走丢了呢“这里离你家还有多远啊？”

“不远不近…”Elizabeth勾勾嘴角“如果你继续这么慢吞吞的，我可就把你丢下喂狼了。”

“真…真的有狼？”Pietro连忙加快脚步与她并肩而行，他此刻才发现，面前的姑娘竟然比他高了一头还多。

“当然了小少爷，我们这可是北境。”女孩用指节挡住嘴唇轻声笑着“你这样什么都不懂的小孩子为什么要跑来这里啊？”

“我才不是什么小孩子。”Pietro瘪瘪嘴，不满地抬头望着她“最近恐怖堡周边比较动荡，我是来清剿土匪的。”

“吼～”Elizabeth眼底的笑意更深“我觉得有女爵大人在的话，区区几个土匪没什么可担心的啊。”

“你们这边的人都这么爱戴她嘛？”Pietro有些疑惑地歪歪头，他可是听说过不少关于那女人的故事，什么嗜血啊，残忍啊，总之都不是什么正面的事迹。

“当然了。”Elizabeth理所当然地回过头看她“她可是跟着国王一起击退多恩的英勇骑士呢。”

Pietro默默把后面的话憋了回去，面前的少女看上去很崇拜女爵的样子，他继续说下去也是自讨没趣。

不知走了多久，眼前的路豁然开朗，Pietro抬起头却立刻愣在原地。这灰白的墙壁，锯齿形的城垛，这不就是Addam爵士说的恐怖堡吗？

“怎么了？”意识到他突然停下动作，Elizabeth疑惑地回头看他。

“这是恐怖堡？”Pietro皱眉看着她，放在剑柄上的手猛然收紧“你到底是什么人？”

“呵呵呵…”Elizabeth歪头看了眼城墙上的守卫“你还是不要把剑拔出来比较好哦。”

Pietro咬牙看了眼上方对准自己的弩箭，接着退后两步拉开了大衣露出了胸口的三头龙纹章“我是坦格利安家的Pietro，你们谁敢动我？”

Elizabeth则一脸看傻子似的表情望着他“我当然知道你是谁，不然也不会把你带到这里来啊…”毕竟那骚包的银色头发和标志性的蓝紫色眼睛，谁会看不出这人是个坦格利安。

“我是Bolton家的私生女Elizabeth Snow，你也可以叫我Lizzie…”女孩眯起眼睛冲他甜甜地笑着“我是来接你的。”

*

“所以Addam爵士他们现在不知所踪了？”

“是的，我只找到了小少爷。”

“Emmm…”

Pietro坐在宾客席不自在地抬头看向坐在主座上的女人，她比传闻中还要美艳，那双冰片一样的眸子好像被北境刺骨的寒气侵蚀，只是轻轻扫过都能让人不寒而栗。

“您记得是在那里和Addam爵士他们走散的吗？”

Scarlett转头看向Pietro，下巴轻轻搭在手背上“距离恐怖堡远吗？”

“不远的，公爵阁下…”Pietro连忙清了清嗓子，生涩而又不失优雅地回复她“应该就在Eli…Li…呃…”

“就在Lizzie找到你的附近是吗？”女爵嘴角闪过一抹笑意，回头看向爱女“你照顾好他，我亲自带人去找他们…”

“不行！”Pietro猛地站起身，在看到女爵有些诧异的表情后又不安地坐回座位上“抱歉，公爵阁下，都是因为我乱跑才…”

他的声音越来越低，女爵却一副饶有兴趣地模样静静望着他。

“这都是我的错…所以我要跟你一起去找他们…”

“虽说是夏天…”女爵站起身来，任由她的爱女将狐裘外套为她披在身上，接着拿起桌子上的黑色手套戴了起来“但这里毕竟是北境，小王子不怕冻到吗？”

“不怕，我要跟你一起去。”

“好，”

不知是不是错觉，Pietro居然觉得这个女人此刻的笑容透着一丝暖意“Lizzie，备马。”

*

“就在前面…”Elizabeth与女爵同乘一匹马，整个人被包裹在对方的大衣里，手指向前平伸着。

女爵没有回答，只是把她冰凉的手拉回来塞回衣服里，双腿夹了夹马肚。

Pietro艰难地驾驭着成年人骑的大马，死死攥在马缰上的手几乎结成了冰块。

“听说小公主很擅长骑马呢。”走在他前面的Scarlett回头看向他，被火光照亮的眼中带着一抹让Pietro觉得有些刺眼的笑“Tony今年年初去君临回来以后一直跟我们夸她在马上的样子，据说像是一只‘半人马’”

“她骑得是不错…”Pietro挺直腰杆，小心地稳住身体，紧张的声音从牙缝中挤了出来“跟我比还差得远呢…”

不知道是不是错觉，他感觉自己听到Elizabeth在女爵怀里发出了一阵轻笑，这让他不悦地皱起眉，然而女爵却突然停了下来。

来不及拉住缰绳的Pietro险些从马背上掉下来，还没等他回过神，一支箭便射穿了他脸侧的火把，路边的干草立刻被引燃。

Scarlett吹了声口哨，Pietro的马立刻跑到了她面前，躲在她怀中的Elizabeth利落地跳到Pietro身后拉过缰绳。

女爵没有多看他们一眼，只是立刻与其他士兵一起把他们围在身后，警惕地观察着四周的环境。

“什么情况…”

“嘘！”

坐在Pietro身后的少女压低了身子把他护在身下，凝神倾听着四周的动静。

“到底怎么了…”不知道是因为天冷还是因为别的什么，Pietro只觉得自己的声音带着一丝颤抖。

趴在他身上的女孩凑近他，热气从口中喷出后遇冷化作冰凉的水汽降落在他的耳际“你不是说有土匪嘛…”

身边此起彼伏的狼嚎声让Pietro更加不安，他躲在Elizabeth怀中闭上眼，心里暗暗祈祷着Addam爵士能快些出现。


	7. Chapter 7

*

不得不说，即使是炎热的夏季，北境的夜依然是那样寒冷，原本不愿意再理会Pietro的Addam爵士在看到那小家伙坐在小马上瑟瑟发抖的样子还是不由得心软下来，让他坐进自己的怀里。

“这里距离恐怖堡不远，我们加快些速度吧。”

Scarlett的侍从随手把身上的狐皮披风递了过去“大小姐看上去伤得很重啊，我从来没有见过女爵大人露出过那么着急的样子。”

“都是我的错…”Pietro颓然地低下头，嘴角向下瘪着“如果我没有乱跑的话就不会发生这些事了…”

“好了，事情已经发生了，你这副样子又能帮上什么忙？”看到他这样自责，Addam爵士只好摸摸他的脑袋“别闷闷不乐了，北境的人比你想象得要坚强很多。”

Pietro叹了口气“只希望她可以平安无事。”

*

在匆匆交代过恐怖堡的守卫后，Scarlett便带着Elizabeth到了神木林的小木屋里。

木柴在壁炉中不时地发出爆裂的声响，让本就乱作一团的女爵更加地心慌，她在屋里来回踱步，祖母绿的眼中带着一丝化不开的犹豫。

Elizabeth裹着被子缩在床上双目紧闭着，口中不断地发出令人面红耳赤的低吟。

她在分化。

室内逐渐上升的温度让Scarlett忍不住脱掉了狐皮大氅和坚硬的甲胄，甚至衣领的扣子也解开了两颗。

「这个信息素…」

女爵纠结地看着满脸通红的Elizabeth「很明显是个Alpha啊…怎么办…」

“Mommy…”Elizabeth艰难地睁开眼，湿漉漉的眸子望着不远处的Scarlett“我好难受…”

“Lizzie…”意识到自己的沙哑，Scarlett清了清嗓子，却不肯向前挪动一步“你只是分化了…不要害怕。”

“你为什么…离我那么远…”Elizabeth无力地想要撑起身体，却双手一软摔回床上。

Scarlett忍住想要过去扶起她的冲动，转身坐到桌前“我…还是不要过去比较好…对我们两个都好…”

自从女爵保卫君临回来以后便再也没有做过那些事，因为她是Omega的原因，恐怖堡中的每个Alpha都会定期吃一些可以阻断信息素的药物来保证她不受影响，老学士也为她研制了有效的抑制剂来阻止发情期，所以她从没想过自己会这么近距离地被Alpha信息素影响到。

“Mommy不爱Lizzie了吗？”Elizabeth委屈地望着她，本就带着哭腔的声音此刻听上去更加可怜“就因为Lizzie变成Alpha了，Mommy就不爱我了吗？”

“怎么会呢？”感觉到信息素愈发浓重，Scarlett也不由得有些脱力，她强撑着身体站起来走到门口想要透透气“不管你是Alpha还是Omega，我都会永远爱你的…但是现在情况不一样…”

“Mommy…”Elizabeth看到她的动作，着急地从床上扑了下来，踉跄着把Scarlett压在了门板上“不要走…求你了…”

被汹涌的信息素冲击得喘不过气的女爵有些着急地在她怀中挣扎起来“Lizzie乖，放开我好吗？”

“你真的要走吗？”Elizabeth粗喘着抬起头来，那眼中的占有欲让她像是一只蓄势待发的猛兽，从来没有身处弱势的Scarlett内心突然涌现起一丝惶恐。

她艰难地转过身来，被染上热度的双手轻轻捧起Elizabeth的脸蛋，尽量让自己的声音平缓下来“Lizzie…你先放开我好吗？我不会走的…”

“不要…”Elizabeth的声音已经近乎哀求，压着她的身体也愈发用力“求求你不要走…”

“呜…”久久没有被挑起的欲望彻底地奔涌而来，Scarlett眼底一黯，用尽全身的力气翻身身上鲁莽的Alpha压到门上。

“Elizabeth Snow，你给我听好了…”

不等Elizabeth反应过来，那女人便冷着脸捏着她的下巴迫使她抬起头来“你是Alpha，而我是个Omega，你知道如果我们继续共处一室会意味着什么吗？”

Elizabeth傻傻地回望着她，水光在她的眼底轻轻流转。

因为Elizabeth很少会惹Scarlett生气，所以在她的记忆中，Scarlett几乎从来没有向她露出过这样的表情，然而不管那双薄冰般的眸子有多么冷酷无情，粉红的脸蛋和不停溢出喘息的红唇却出卖了她此刻摇摆不定的内心。

“意味着…”Elizabeth拉开她颤抖的手，接着环住女爵盈盈一握的腰把她拉进怀里，腿心的炙热隔着裤子顶上对方的绒裙“我们真的可以彻底属于彼此了不是吗？”

*

火热的吻像雨点般降落在Scarlett暴露在外面的皮肤上，她艰难地转过头，却发现二人此刻竟然已经躺在了大床上。

绯红色的天鹅绒长裙瘫在不远处的地面，而那个莽撞的年轻Alpha此刻正趴伏在她的身上，温热的口腔包裹着她胸口的敏感用力吸吮着。

在Elizabeth还很小的时候，Magda曾经拜托Scarlett带着她泡过一次温泉，那时的小家伙在迷迷糊糊中也曾下意识含住她的乳尖。

回忆与现实重叠起来，Scarlett惊慌地按住她的肩膀“Lizzie…”

“Mommy…”被情欲冲昏头的Elizabeth抬起头来，无师自通地吻住她，双手不安分地沿着她的腰侧向下滑，腿心的肿胀不停地在她的大腿上磨蹭“我好难受…”

“…小混蛋…”已经被挑起欲望的Scarlett选择不再挣扎，她翻身把Elizabeth压在身下，伸手把她一塌糊涂的衣服彻底拉开

“是你挑起来的，一会别想逃…”


	8. Chapter 8

腿心的炙热突然被紧紧抓住，Elizabeth痛得闷哼一声歪过头去，一双湿润的眼睛牢牢地盯着Scarlett。

Scarlett一边暗暗感叹着手中的尺寸，一边低下头用舌尖轻轻扫过她的上唇，诱惑着她张开嘴，便彻底探入了她的口腔。

低吟被尽数封进女爵的口中，滚烫的腺体不自觉地开始在对方柔软的掌心滑动，胸口刚刚发育的硬挺也悄然站立起来。

Elizabeth闭着眼睛感受着女爵温柔的吻，手下意识地盖上她挺翘的臀瓣揉捏起来，腺体的顶端蹭过她小腹上的线条，流下一道道湿痕。

那个吻逐渐向下，在胸口稍作停留后便继续滑落，湿润的舌尖滑过她小腹的肌肤，接着停了下来。

Elizabeth难耐地睁开眼，便看到那人正抬头望着她。那双纯粹的淡绿色眼睛闪过一丝复杂的情绪，快到她以为那只是错觉。

“我一直以为你会变成一个Omega…”女爵低下头，把额前的乱发拨到耳后，因为刚刚的吻而水润的唇瓣顺着腺体的侧面向上滑动，舌尖勾过顶端的凹陷“原来是我小看你了呢。”

“嘶…”

对方尖锐的牙齿蹭过敏感的黏膜，刺痛伴随着快感让Elizabeth忍不住全身一颤，本就盈满眼眶的水泽也顺着眼角滑落下来“Mommy…”

Scarlett安抚似的把刚刚被弄痛的地方含进口中，温热口腔的软肉包裹在端头上，啧啧的水声让身下年轻的Alpha忍不住发出一声声难耐的呻吟。

感觉到口中的腺体逐渐胀大，女爵握着腺体的手微微用力，抬起头亲吻着她抖动着的小腹，舌尖滑过小巧的肚脐“Lizzie忍不住了？”

“呜…Mommy…”身下洋娃娃般的金发Alpha红着眼眶难耐地扭动着腰肢，手指紧紧地攥住脸侧的羽毛枕“好难受…”

被对方捏住的地方胀得发痛，Elizabeth只觉得全身的血液都涌到了下方，然而那人却不肯让她发泄出来，甚至还恶作剧似的用舌尖勾弄上面轻轻收缩的小口。

“不许乱动。”Scarlett不轻不重地拍了下她的臀侧，嘴唇顺着腺体向下滑去，在看到那汁水淋漓的雌穴后轻笑着吻了上去“在做我的Alpha之前，你要先学会怎么做我的Omega…”

还没理解到女爵话中的意思，那人的舌尖便突然顶了进去，本就狭小的甬道被用力拓开，舌面的味蕾一颗颗刮过稚嫩的唇瓣，酸胀与刺痛让Elizabeth忍不住哭出声来“Mommy不要…”

娇嫩的小奶音刺激着Scarlett的耳膜，她松开抓着对方腺体的手，转而牢牢固定住她的腰肢，埋在她体内的舌头缓缓勾弄起来。

湿滑的肉壁只是几次抽送便颤抖起来，却因为太过紧张而不停地夹紧，透明的花液也不受控制地流出来，顺着女爵的下巴滚落。

“好痛…”Elizabeth被刺激得浑身紧绷，双手也不知不觉伸到了自己的腿间按住了女爵不断起伏的头顶。

Scarlett拉着她的手握在那有些软下来的腺体上，带着她在上面滑动，原本在凌虐花穴的嘴唇也重新回到那泛着水光的腺体上，另一只手则顺着那微微张开的穴口缓缓探了进去。

兴奋的肉壁立刻迎了上来，把她的手指紧紧包裹起来，口中的腺体也颤颤巍巍地再次坚硬起来，可爱的低吟从头顶传来，握在腺体上的手也不自觉地上下律动起来。

“唔…Mommy…好奇怪…”体内的指尖像是带着电流一般，将那莫名的快感流转到了全身，酸胀的感觉随着对方的抽送愈发明显，层叠的软肉不断被开拓，隐藏在深处的敏感被女爵的指腹用力碾过，尖锐的快感瞬间充斥了Elizabeth的大脑。

“啊啊啊…Mommy…”身下的人突然缴紧了女爵的手指，腺体也跟着颤抖了两下，一股乳白色的液体顺着顶端不停收缩的小口滚落下来。

手指被夹得隐隐作痛，可女爵却顾不上那些，只是兴奋地加重了力道继续抽送，身下的人逐渐挣扎起来。

刚刚没顶的身体受不了这样的刺激，Elizabeth一边哭叫着求饶一边用大腿夹住了女爵的脑袋，拼命地阻止她继续折磨自己。

Scarlett适时地放开了这个刚刚分化的小家伙，转而将手臂撑在她的脸侧，居高临下地欣赏着她一塌糊涂的模样。

Elizabeth那头仿佛上好的琥珀甜酒般柔和靓丽的金发，此刻正凌乱地散落在脸颊，通红的眼眶和鼻尖让她看上去楚楚可怜，微微张开的唇瓣还不时地溢出幼猫般的低吟，失神的眸子微微收缩，透亮的虹膜也被篝火染上了热情的红。

女爵温柔的仿佛羽毛般的吻轻轻降落，将Elizabeth脸颊上的泪痕一一吻去，飘散在天外的神志逐渐回来，Elizabeth侧过头迎上她的吻，原本攥在枕头上的双手顺着她的腰侧抚摸上来，托起了女爵丰满的胸口。

看到那人询问似的眼神，Scarlett笑笑没有说话，只是向前探了探身子，将粉红的乳尖凑到她嘴边。

Elizabeth立刻含住她，双手压着她精致的蝴蝶骨迫使她的身体压了下来，接着便顺着她后背美好的曲线一路来到了翘起的臀部。

膝盖缓缓抬起，顶开了女爵的双腿，修长的手指顺着臀缝滑落下来，很快便摸到了那早已汁水淋漓的花瓣。

“嗯…”Scarlett有些兴奋地抱住Elizabeth的脑袋，下巴放在她的头顶闭上了眼“轻一点…”

Elizabeth激动地啃咬着她的肌肤，手指在那微微张开的洞口来回抚摸，接着便缓缓探了进去。

难以言喻的紧致让年轻的Alpha忍不住发出一声惊叹，她抬起头将唇瓣贴在女爵细嫩的脖颈，手指缓慢地顶开紧紧包裹着她的穴肉，学着Mommy的样子抽递起来。

许久没有做过的Scarlett身体敏感得不像话，她兴奋地晃动着腰肢迎合着Elizabeth的动作，颤抖的甬道不自觉地咬紧那作乱的手指，似乎想要把她挤出去，却又恋恋不舍地含进来。

透明的热液不断流淌下来，甚至连那两片柔嫩的花瓣也兴奋地张开到了极致。也许是因为受到信息素的影响，也许是因为此刻要她的人是Elizabeth，Scarlett从来没有像此刻这样兴奋过，好像整个身体都在为接下来要发生的事情做好了准备。

“哈啊…Lizzie…”不知不觉中，Scarlett的声音也掺上了一丝黏腻。她挣脱开Elizabeth的怀抱坐起身来，双腿分开跪在她的脸侧。

视线突然被女爵粉嫩的花瓣占满，Elizabeth呆呆地望着那里，只觉得贴在自己小腹上的腺体下意识地颤抖了一下。

“Lizzie…”看着她呆滞的模样，Scarlett勾起嘴角，薄冰般的灰绿色眸子写满了诱惑，她伸出手去拉来自己的花瓣，让那兴奋到抖动的洞口彻底露出来“吃掉我…”

不等她说完，压在她腰间的双手便突然用力，身体不受控制地坐了下来，腿心的敏感立刻被温热所包裹。

Scarlett呜咽一声，双手抓紧了床头的栏杆，纤细的腰肢在那人身上轻轻晃动起来。Elizabeth的动作太过生涩，牙齿不小心磕到了隐藏在花瓣前方的小核。

轻微的刺痛让女爵忍不住闷哼出声，身下的人连忙安抚似的把那里彻底含住轻轻吮吸起来，舌尖还小心地在上面轻轻扫动。

“啊…Lizzie…”酥麻的快感从那个小点蔓延到全身，女爵兴奋地拉紧床板，大腿的肌肉也跟着绷紧“那里…好舒服…”

女爵不加掩饰的叫床声让Elizabeth几乎失去理智，她不管不顾地用手指贯穿了对方，安抚着花核的舌尖也快速扫动起来。

柔软湿滑的肉壁随着她的动作愈发收紧，甚至还不规则地颤抖起来，直到她在那层叠的肉壁中摸到一片皱褶，Scarlett的声音陡然拔高起来。

Elizabeth无师自通地进攻着那里，直到口中的小核剧烈地跳动，紧缩的肉壁痉挛起来还不肯停下。

“唔…不…”不知不觉间，Scarlett的脸上也布满了泪痕，她呜咽着想要躲开那不断叠加的刺激，却被对方紧紧按住动弹不得。

难以抑制的花液喷涌而出，甚至打湿了Elizabeth的脖子，被热潮冲击得会不过神的Scarlett无力地趴伏在床板上，单薄的身体还在不停地颤抖。

Elizabeth从女爵的身下退了出来，接着从她的身后贴了上去，滚烫的嘴唇不经意间曾过她颈后的腺体。

被碰到敏感的Scarlett倒吸一口凉气，湿润着一双眼回过头来，却对上Elizabeth那充满占有欲的眼神。

“Mommy…你好香…”Elizabeth的声音轻得像是一声叹息，热气喷吐在后颈的敏感上，紧贴着她臀缝的炙热也在轻轻摩擦“帮我…”

“God…”Scarlett粗喘着从腿间伸出手，在摸到对方的腺体后被烫得差点收回手去，那金发的Alpha却闭着眼睛不停在她颈后厮磨着，甚至过分地伸出舌头在上面舔舐起来。

“唔…别…”Scarlett被压得有些喘不过气来，想要挣脱却又没有力气“不要碰那里…”

“Mommy这里好好闻…我好喜欢…”Elizabeth拨开她凌乱的黑发，却在看到上面浅浅的牙印后愣了一下。

感觉到对方的动作，Scarlett只觉得自己像是突然掉进了冰洞里一般，理智也在瞬间回到了大脑。

意识到怀里人的僵硬，Elizabeth抱紧她，嘴唇轻轻印在她的颈后，被她握在手中的腺体轻轻抽送起来“Mommy…我要进去了…”

Scarlett轻轻点点头，缓缓把那带着滚烫热度的硬挺送到了自己的入口处。

也许是因为刚刚的小插曲，Elizabeth明显地感觉到女爵的身体有些干涩，只是浅浅的进入，那人便痛得发起抖来。

“Scarlett…”Elizabeth轻声呼唤着她的名字，双手从身后紧紧拥抱着她，嘴唇在腺体处继续辗转。

被强行唤起的欲望重新蔓延开来，Scarlett被包裹在温暖的怀抱里感受着对方温柔的触碰，原本僵硬的身体瘫软下来，甬道也重新变得湿滑，一边收缩着一边把她含了进去。

酸胀感迫使着Scarlett发出一声难耐的呻吟，体内的粗长让她下意识地向上弹起，却又被对方按得动弹不得。

“啊…Lizzie…”女爵抓紧她抱着自己的手臂，腰肢不安地起伏着“动…动一动…啊…”

听到她带着哭腔的请求，Elizabeth心疼地缓慢抽送起来，那火热的媚肉又软又烫，紧覆着她的腺体，像是无数张小嘴在吸吮着她，内里的腔口也在不停收缩，剐蹭着她敏感的端头。

炙热的坚硬将女爵体内的皱褶全部熨平，每次的进出还不停地蹭过那被刺激得肿胀起来的敏感点，很快，她便在对方的给予下再次被撩拨起来。

Elizabeth一刻不停地吮吸着女爵颈后的腺体，甚至侧过头用牙齿在上面轻轻啃噬。Scarlett皱着眉头承受着她愈发没有分寸的冲撞，按在小腹上的手掌甚至能感觉到那粗长正隔着脆弱的肌肤顶在她的掌心。

Scarlett曾经被标记过，这并不是一个秘密，毕竟一开始她就是作为联姻的工具才来到了波顿家，她也并不耻于承认这件事，可当Elizabeth发现那个丑陋的咬痕时，她却感觉到了前所未有的害怕。

Elizabeth懂事地没有过问，并不代表她的内心会觉得好受。

她的Lizzie是世界上最好的Alpha。

女爵前所未有地被名为自卑的阴影笼罩着，她从没有像此刻这样恨老Bolton，恨那个强行把她嫁过来的父亲，她甚至在恨Magda……直到最后，她最应该恨那个人的果然还是…

“Mommy…”感觉到对方的身体颤抖得仿佛寒风中的枯叶，声音也愈发隐忍，Elizabeth不由得放慢了动作。

“继续…”女爵的声音带着浓浓的哭腔，她回过头来，看上去仿佛一碰就会碎掉一般“标记我吧…”


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth曾经在老学士的藏书阁里看过关于Alpha与Omega的事情，她知道标记对于一个Omega来说意味着什么。

上次看到Scarlett露出这样的表情还是多年以前她烧掉教堂的那天。壁炉中发出一声木柴被崩断的声响，Scarlett像那天一样，眼眶通红，乌黑的长发映照着火光，敛去所有锋芒的她眉宇间透着一股纯粹的哀伤，看上去敏感而又脆弱。

“Mommy…”Elizabeth凑上前小心翼翼地亲吻着她脸颊的泪痕，深埋在她体内的一部分随着她的动作被顶得更深。

Scarlett张开嘴喘息着，任由那人抱着自己转过身来，眼睛不安地看向房间的角落。

“我好高兴…”Elizabeth捧着她的脸迫使她望向自己，细密的吻从她的额头滑落下来“自己可以成为一个Alpha…虽然我还没有能力保护你，但是至少我拥有了可以保护你的机会…谢谢你没有拒绝我…”

“…不要说了…”Scarlett挣脱她的手，转而把脸埋进她的颈窝，略显沙哑的嗓音闷闷地从她脖颈的肌肤传上来“继续…”

Elizabeth轻笑着伸手托住她的臀瓣，有力的腰肢再次晃动起来“Mommy身上好热，是因为太喜欢Lizzie了吗？”

“唔…”没想到Elizabeth会说出这种话，女爵在觉得害羞的同时身体也不由得更湿了。

“Lizzie也好喜欢Mommy…”Elizabeth凑到她的耳边轻轻咬着她的耳廓，手顺着她完美的腰线滑上来，拇指轻轻抚过那已经红肿到高高挺起的乳尖“有了你，我才不是孤身一人…”

“哈啊…”Scarlett只觉得全身都变得敏感的不像话，然而此时此刻她却莫名地想要大哭一场，是啊，有了你，我再也不是孤身一人了。

“Mommy…你好烫啊…”包裹着自己的甬道愈发湿软，Elizabeth一边轻哼着一边赞叹着怀里的Omega“好舒服…啊…”

身体被突然推倒在床上，Elizabeth惊讶地抬头看着那坏笑着的女人。

“我怎么不知道我女儿原来话这么多？”女爵轻喘着骑在她的身上用指节擦去眼角的泪光，接着拉着她的手按住自己胸口的饱满，柔韧的腰性感地晃动起来“不要说话…专心艹我。”

Elizabeth用力地揉捏着她的乳房，腰也开始发力。Scarlett认真地凝望着她，身上的薄汗反射着火光，顺着腹部完美的线条滚落，不加掩饰的呻吟拨动着身下的Alpha脆弱的神经。

Elizabeth痴迷地看着她，手掌在她的身上极力爱抚，恨不得将她彻底揉碎。

被疼爱到肿胀起来的内壁敏感得不像话，女爵甚至能感受到那根腺体上突起的血管和经络，接连不断的情潮让她的心脏都颤抖起来，濒死的快感让她逐渐沉溺，很快，她便再次释放了出来。

年轻的Alpha坐起身来，依依不舍地从她汁水淋漓的花穴退了出来，在把人压到身下后又迫不及待地再次冲了进去。

Scarlett呜咽着趴在床上，回过头去寻她的嘴唇，Elizabeth连忙凑过去含住她，腺体紧紧顶在她的腔口厮磨。

空气中的信息素浓度到达了顶点，Scarlett抓紧她伸到自己面前的手臂，像是抓住救命的稻草一般“Lizzie…啊…标记我…标记我…”

Elizabeth一边激烈地冲撞着，一边亲吻了一下那肿起来的腺体，接着张口咬了上去。

极致的快感席卷了二人的理智，Scarlett尖叫着在对方的给予下泄了身，那不停索要她的腺体根部猛然膨大，将她的穴口彻底撑开，温热的液体喷涌进生殖腔，把她的小腹狠狠地灌满。

当Scarlett终于恢复意识的时候，那人还趴在她的身上颤抖着，细碎的低吟回荡在她的耳际“Mommy…我会永远在你身边的…”

*

“抱歉给您添了这么多的麻烦…”

Addam爵士看着女爵眼底的青灰不由得更加过意不去，只好按着Pietro的脑袋低下头“以后您来君临需要帮忙的话尽管吩咐，我会尽我所能帮助您的。”

“没那么夸张…”Scarlett忍住到嘴边的哈欠，弯下腰勾了勾Pietro的下巴“况且小王子也挺勇敢的，在那种情况下还能保护好我女儿，真的很感谢你哦。”

Pietro没来由地红了脸，向后退了几步结结巴巴地回应着“那…那是应该的…对不起…给您添麻烦了…说起来Elizabeth怎么样了…”

“她很好…”Scarlett轻笑着直起身子，右手不着痕迹地扶了下腰“只是昨天有着太累了，没什么大碍。”

“那就好，”Addam爵士松了口气“我们打扰您太久了，也该离开了。”

“听说你们还有任务在身，那我也不方便留你们了，”女爵拢了一下自己的天鹅绒披风，接着摸了摸Pietro的小脑袋“小王子，以后有机会可以把妹妹带来和Lizzie一起玩哦，恐怖堡随时欢迎你们。”

“嗯！”Pietro高兴地点点头，转身骑上他的小马“再见了女爵大人。”

“再见。”

*

五后，恐怖堡 神木林

“信寄出去了吗？”

Elizabeth抬起头来，便看到那个一身戎装的女人正站在门口，手中还抱着一桶酒。

“已经都寄出去了，而且还收到了Stark大人的来信。”

“那个迟些再看。说起来这个鬼夏真的邪门的很，一到夜里就冷得不行，”Scarlett抖抖身上的细雪，抬腿走进屋里“说起来这屋子也该好好翻新一下了，虽说好久没有来住过，也不能旧得像仓库一样。”

“我觉得保持原样也挺不错的，”Elizabeth上前接过她手中的酒，转身倒进银杯里“毕竟这里有属于我们的回忆。”

女爵忍不住勾起嘴角“嗯哼～是我的宝贝分化时候睡的屋子。”

“是我标记你的时候睡的屋子。”

看着Elizabeth揶揄的笑容，女爵板下脸来过去轻轻捏住她的脸颊“越来越没大没小。”

Elizabeth笑着拉过她，让她坐在自己的腿上“明天就要启程了，今天要不要早些休息？”

“我们什么时候早早休息过？”Scarlett拿起酒杯和她碰了碰“如果起不来大不了晚点出发…”

“如果迟到的话Steve爵士会生气的…”

“啧…那个古板的死老头…”

“我记得他没比Mommy大多少吧？”

“看来你今天真的想被我收拾了。”

“🥺”


	10. Chapter 10

距离进入东境已经过去了一个月，Scarlett却并没有做任何打算，每天除了陪伴Elizabeth便是坐在月门边上冲着深渊发呆。

“Mommy…”

看着那人稍显落寞的背影，Elizabeth走上前将带着自己体温的斗篷披在她的身上“虽说这里比不上北境寒冷，但还是要小心着凉啊。”

“是Lizzie啊…”Scarlett忍住到嘴边的喷嚏，揉着鼻子回过头看了她一眼，顺势拍了拍身旁的软垫“信寄出去了吗？”

“嗯…”想到昨晚写信时被这人突然打断后得场景，一抹绯色悄然攀上Elizabeth的脸颊，她蹲下身坐到软垫上，伸手把Scarlett拉进怀里“你在这里做什么？在想事情吗？”

“Emmm…”Scarlett将有着昏沉的脑袋靠在她的肩头，荡在半空中的腿轻轻晃动两下“我在想如果在这里做的话会不会太冷了…”

“Mommy？！”Elizabeth慌忙环视了一眼大厅，接着回过头羞愤地看向一脸坏笑的Scarlett“你胡说什么？”

“真的很冷…”Scarlett活动了一下被冻到冰凉的手指，抬腿从石台阶上站起身，拉起还坐在原地的Elizabeth“我们回房间取暖吧～”

她一边说着，手还不老实地在Elizabeth的腰侧抓了一把。

“不要胡闹了Mommy…”Elizabeth无奈地轻轻推开她，接着拉开了衣领“这里…”

“你这不是很主动嘛？”Scarlett的笑容在看到那人从怀中掏出的两封信后僵硬了起来，甚至在看清了上面一金一银的两个族徽后直接黑了脸。

“Stark大人和Lefford大人的信，你要先看哪一封？”

“都烧掉可以吗？”

“Mommy～”Elizabeth无奈地把Lefford大人的信收回怀中“至少看看Stark大人的吧，他应该有重要的事情要交代给你…”

“…Fine……”Scarlett叹了口气接过信件，嘴里依然不满地念叨着“金牙城的那个老头子怎么还活着啊…”

自从两年前的春季大瘟疫带走了Lefford大人的长子后，远在北境的Scarlett便成为了金牙城唯一的正统继承人，同时拥有恐怖堡与金牙城的她一时间多了许多追求者。

Lefford公爵自然不想错过这样的机会，如果利用Scarlett此时的身份再与其他贵族联姻的话会让Lefford家族的势利更为强大；于是在这两年间，数不清的信鸦往返于北境与西境，甚至有几封还是女爵最不待见的堂弟亲自送来恐怖堡的。

“先不说我自己愿不愿意联姻，如果有三个贵族像这样紧密地联系起来的话铁王座不会坐视不管的，”Scarlett一边抱怨着一边环上Elizabeth的腰“那个死老头还不如趁自己还能喘气扶正一个私生子来得快些…”

“鉴于你们二位的关系，我想公爵大人这么希望你来继承金牙城也是真的没有其他选择了吧？”Elizabeth无奈地整理着Scarlett大敞的领口“一直坐在这吹冷风，也不怕感冒吗？”

“怎么会…”Scarlett吸了吸有些发堵的鼻子，嘴角也瘪了下来“我在北境生活那么久都没有感冒过…”

“你身上好烫…”Elizabeth摸了摸她的额头，接着不由分说地把人拽进怀里“跟我回房间吧，你需要休息…”

*

两年前.西境.金牙城

这是Elizabeth第一次南下，不同于冰冷的北境，这里的世界是彩色的，她从来没有见过那么大片的花海，好像就连空气都被染上了香气。

正当Elizabeth沉迷于欣赏路边的风景时，耳边却突然一凉，她连忙捂着耳朵转过身来，眼前是一只没来得及收回去的手，黑色的袖口上还镶着一圈太阳花纹，是Lefford家族的纹章。

“看呆了吗？小家伙？”那只手顺势撩起她鬓角的一缕长发放到嘴边，低头轻轻在上面落下一吻。

Elizabeth此刻才看清那人的面貌，他看上去岁数并不大，灰褐色的长发卷翘着披在肩头，一双神采奕奕的深蓝色眼睛像是两团燃烧的火焰般牢牢地盯着她，嘴角那抹恰到好处的微笑让她心里一阵莫名的不舒服。

“再敢骚扰我女儿你就死定了…”Scarlett的声音突然在耳边响起，不等Elizabeth回头，女爵饱满的胸口便抵在她的脑后，一只纤细的手臂越过她的肩膀伸了过来，在那人的胸口狠狠推搡了一下。

“wow wow…她长得跟你可一点也不像呢～”男人被推得向后退了两步，脸上却依然带着微笑，像是并不在意Scarlett粗鲁的动作。

“fuck off…”Scarlett把Elizabeth拉到身后，用唇语警告过那人后便搂着她的肩膀把人带到了后面。

“Mommy…那个人…”

“他是我堂弟，”Scarlett冲那人的背影翻了个白眼，接着回头认真地看向Elizabeth“Lizzie你听好，我们在这里并不受欢迎，所以你千万不可以到处乱跑，不要离开我的视线，明白吗？”

“嗯…”Elizabeth轻轻点了点头，小心地望向队伍的最前端，Scarlett的父亲Lefford公爵正笔直地站在那。

“我们明天就离开这里，”

Scarlett轻轻捏着她的下巴迫使她收回了视线，接着握紧她的手，凑上去飞快地在她额头留下一个吻“有我在，不用害怕。”

Lefford大人看上去比实际年龄要年轻些，黑灰色的短发整整齐齐地贴在耳边，他静静地看着面前平躺在棺椁中的儿子，紧绷的脸上像是结了一层霜。

他显然是已经注意到了这边的动静，那双充满哀伤的蓝眼睛在一瞬间变得锐利起来，他回过头看向Elizabeth，目光中闪过一丝狠栗，撑在权杖的手指也跟着绷紧。

Elizabeth只觉得从头到脚都仿佛被冻结了似的，恐惧迫使着她连忙躲到Scarlett的身后，双手不安地攥紧了她的绒布斗篷。

意识到她的动作，女爵有些诧异地回头看了她一眼，接着又看向Lefford公爵，眉头也不悦地皱了起来。

好在Elizabeth担心的事情并没有发生，Lefford公爵只是瞪了Scarlett一眼便转了回去。

葬礼有条不紊地进行着，肃穆的气氛让Elizabeth的内心变得更加地不安起来。

除了在很小的时候曾经参加过那个她应该称为父亲的人的葬礼以外，她从来没有经历过这样的场合。这里的人都很严肃，Scarlett的脸上也变得惨白一片，甚至连刚刚冲自己说话的时候也没有了往常那样温暖的笑意。

不知过了多久，久到Elizabeth的膝盖都隐隐作痛的时候，Lefford公爵终于下令烧掉了那座高大的棺椁。

其实火葬并不符合金牙城的传统，听女爵说，因为她哥哥是染上了瘟疫才去世的，所以才不得不烧掉他的尸体。

「没有了肉身的话，旧神会接受他吗，啊，这里的人应该是信仰七神的才是…」

正当Elizabeth胡思乱想的时候，一直挡在她身前的女爵突然回握住了她的手，还没等她反应过来，那人便拉着她往旁边退了几步。

Lefford公爵高大的身影从二人面前匆匆而过，但Elizabeth还是看到了他路过自己身边时投来的充满鄙视的目光。

从刚来到这里的那天，Elizabeth就有听到金牙城的下人们在马厩中的窃窃私语

『她居然带了个私生女回来…』

『听说还是老Boltton留下来的野种…』

『竟然把这种人带回金牙城参加少城主的葬礼…能打仗有什么用，一个Omega连自己的分内事都做不好，Boltton家和公爵大人的血脉都葬送在这个女人身上了…』

Elizabeth第一次对自己的身份产生了难以言喻的自卑感，她低垂着头，小心地靠上Scarlett的肩头，冰凉的手紧紧握住她的手臂

“Mommy…我想回家…”

*  
鹰巢城

“…你果然发烧了…”

看着靠在床头一脸郁闷的女爵，Elizabeth拧干了手中的湿毛巾走到床前“这下该老老实实地留在屋里了吧？”

“Omega发烧又不只是因为生病…”Scarlett握住她的手腕，浅葱色的眸子透过雾蒙蒙的水光直勾勾地望向她，饱满的红唇微微张合，一副欲言又止的样子。

“确实快到日子了呢。”Elizabeth任由她抓着，另一只手伸过去拉开了她的衣领，稍显冰凉的手指蹭过她因为发烧而通红的胸口“Mommy的意思是从今天开始一直做到发情期结束吗？”

“……倒是不用这么早就…”Scarlett连忙松开手，下意识地把衣领拢了起来，水润的眸子露出些许不满，定定地望着面前冲她笑得一脸狡黠的年轻Alpha“Lizzie现在学坏了呢…”

“都是Mommy教的…”

“……”


	11. Chapter 11

*冰与火之歌au  
*女王与骑士番外  
*女爵汤包x私生女奥妹

*

尖锐的惨叫声不断地回荡在暗室里，站在门口的Steve眉头紧皱，手指轻轻揉动了一下有些酸痛的耳朵“感觉回到十几年前在战场上的时候了呢…”

“非常时期，我们只能这么做了。”靠坐在一旁的Tony无奈地摊开手“我知道你看不惯这种事，但是没办法，没有人比Scarlett更懂得如何从敌人的口中撬出情报了。”

“我以为剥皮术已经被禁止了。”

“well，仅限于北方而已。”Tony仰头灌了口酒，在看到Steve眼中闪过的不悦后把手中的牛角杯递了过去“别天真了老朋友，我们不可能做到不牺牲任何人，你应该懂这个道理。”

“酷刑有很多种…”

“裸/体的人少有秘密，但被剥皮的人没有秘密…”

话音未落，紧闭的铁门便被推开。

Scarlett长舒一口气，接过侍从手中的湿毛巾擦了擦脸颊和手上的血迹。她整张脸惨白得像是凝了一层蜡，口中还不停地咳嗽着，呼吸也有些加重。虽然如此，却依然能看出她眉宇间的煞气。

「不愧是Scarlett…随时都可以进入状态…」两位公爵不动声色地对视一眼，视线重新回归到Scarlett的身上。

“辛苦你了，”Tony拿过Steve手上的酒杯，将里面的液体一饮而尽，接着走到女爵身前想要伏住她摇摇欲坠的身体，却被那人侧身躲开了，Tony无所谓似地耸耸肩“他们都说了吗？”

“当然…”Scarlett将染血的毛巾丢到一旁的桌子上，沙哑的声线还带着一丝鼻音，她看着Steve努努嘴“放心吧，我只剥了他们左手的几根手指，不会要命的。”

“快去休息吧，”Steve叹了口气摆了摆手“你看上去老了二十岁。”

“噗…”Tony连忙咬紧脸颊内侧的肉，上唇的小胡子都跟着发起抖来。

Scarlett冷笑着接过大衣，踩着二人的脚从他们的中间穿行而过“不用客气，糟老头子们。”

接着便甩下两个捂着脚忍痛的男人，头也不回地离开了地牢。

*

“打扰了…”Peter在得到允许后推开门走了进来，手中还捧着一个装着汤药的托盘。

乱糟糟的床上不见女爵的身影，倒是她那位陶瓷人偶般精致的养女，此刻正冷着脸坐在壁炉边的摇椅上不知道在想些什么。

“Lizzie，女爵大人哪里去了？”大人们不在，Peter的语气也轻松下来“你自己在这干什么呢？偷懒吗？”

Elizabeth摇了摇头从摇椅上站起身，Peter这才注意到她的鼻尖和眼眶都泛着红，湖蓝的双眼还盈着泪光。

“她有事…药先拿回去热着吧…”Elizabeth哑声说着，下唇还控制不住似地抽搐两下。像是意识到什么，她连忙抬起手，用早就揉皱了的丝绸手帕轻轻拭过眼角，眉头紧紧地皱着，好像受了天大的委屈。

这可吓坏了Peter，他连忙走到Elizabeth身边，伸出来想要像儿时一般摸摸她脑袋的手在空中顿了一下又收了回去，他局促地原地跺了跺脚，接着干脆单膝跪了下来，仰头看向她“到底怎么了？谁欺负你了？”

“没有…”Elizabeth吸了吸鼻子，转身走到摇椅边坐了回去，怀中抱着女爵的狐裘大氅，手指不安地揪着上面的绒毛“放心吧Peter，我没事的…我…想自己待着。”

“好…”看她这副样子，Peter也不好多问，只好默默退后几步离开了房间。

然而他刚刚退出来，后背便碰到一个东西，他睁大了眼睛倒吸一口凉气，手中的托盘被立刻打翻，瓷碗也在瞬间被摔得粉身碎骨。

还没等Peter回头，身后的人便眼疾手快地拽着他衣领把人直接拖进了拐角的走廊里。

“嘶…”被吓得不轻的Peter这时才看清楚面前的人，可不就是那个本来应该乖乖躺在床上养病的女爵大人吗？

此刻的她疲惫的双眼带着一丝戾气，加上惨白的脸和上面没有擦干净的血迹，看上去宛如刚刚从地狱中爬上来的恶鬼一般。

“嘘…”Scarlett吸吸发红的鼻子，收回手裹紧了身上厚实的皮草大衣“Lizzie在里面做什么呢？”

“她…”话音未落，那间房间的门便再次被推开，Scarlett的身体猛然颤抖了一下，攥着披风的手重新压了上来，那力道险些按断Peter的鼻梁。

Elizabeth揉着酸痛的眼睛走出房间，看着地上的狼藉疑惑地歪过头，当视线降落在走廊尽头的那一段扎眼的暗红色下摆时又不由得放下心来，随即皱起眉头“女爵大人…”

Scarlett愣了一下，僵硬的身体缓缓挺直，她没有再去看Peter，只是默默低下头，像是在思考着什么，她脸上的狠栗也在一瞬间烟消云散。

不知过了多久，女爵才像是打定了主意一样拖着沉重的步伐从阴影中走到阳光里，双眼躲闪着不敢看她。

也许是因为发烧的原因，女爵的脸颊带着一抹樱色，鼻尖还红彤彤的，垂在身侧的手指还在不安地揉搓着绒裙，看上去像是做错事的孩子一样。

也许是她此刻的模样确实太过狼狈，年轻的金发Alpha眼中的恼怒减轻了几分，她舔了舔还带着泪水酸涩的肿胀嘴唇，转过身回到了房间里。

Scarlett连忙迈开步子跟了上去，在进了房间后便重重带上了大门，只剩下Peter捂着鼻子靠在墙壁上大气都不敢出。

*

壁炉的火舌贪婪地吞噬着木柴，将它们烧的发出清脆的声响，温暖驱散了女爵身上的寒气，然而当她把大衣脱下后，Elizabeth却立刻将狐裘披风为她披在身后，还在她脖子上系了个死结，力道不轻。

“还在生气？”Scarlett揉着鼻子坐到床边，浓浓的鼻音让她的声音听上去好像是在撒娇。

Elizabeth并不回答她，只是蹲下身，默默为她解开了鹿皮靴上的绑带。

“你知道我必须去的…”得不到回应的Scarlett心中更加不安，却在被对方温热的手掌捏住脚踝时忍不住颤抖起来“唔…Lizzie…你要分得清轻重缓急，早些得到情报就可以早一些…”

“嗯，”Elizabeth抬起头，握着她脚踝的手依然没有松开，甚至随着她起身的动作而将对方的腿也带动着抬了起来“你继续说，我在听。”

“Lizzie…”Scarlett无奈地被她带动着仰躺在床/上，架二人中间的大腿隔着衣服挤压着她们胸前的饱/满，对于还在生病的女爵来说实在是有些难受，于是她撒娇似地推了推Alpha的肩膀“不要离我这么近，会传染给你的…”

“哦，是么？”

“我记得你很容易感冒…”

“我都长大了，你倒是越来越把我当孩子。”

那个冷着脸的小家伙松开她的腿压了下来，柔/软的小/舌卷走了她仅存的空气，尖锐的牙齿还有些用力地啃咬着她的下/唇，好像不咬出鲜血不罢休似的，然而在尝到一丝腥/甜后又舍不得似地舔/吮起来。

不知过了多久Elizabeth才终于放过了她，看着身/下眼神迷/离的女爵大人，她轻/喘着勾起嘴角

“我确实很容易感冒。”


	12. Chapter 12

被吻到喘不过气的女爵在听到她的话语后赌气似地抱着她的脑袋把人压了下来，舌尖在她口中掏探，手也不甘示弱地伸向Elizabeth腰间的丝带，然而还没得逞，便被对方握住了手腕压回脸侧。

“造反？”Scarlett轻笑着眯起眼睛，分开在Elizabeth身侧的两条长腿也攀上了她的腰，脚跟抵在她的尾椎上轻轻用力，把人整个搂进了怀里，没有被抓住的那只手还轻轻抚摸着她脑后柔软的发丝。

Elizabeth不回答她，只是侧过头亲吻着她的脖颈，在那茭白的肌肤上留下一个又一个鲜红的痕迹。

微微的刺痛让女爵有些兴奋地加重了呼吸，她低吟着仰起头，整个人瘫软在床铺中，夹在Elizabeth腰上的腿也不自觉地夹紧，将自己的腿心贴在她的耻骨上轻轻摩擦。

细密的吻逐渐向下，身上的衣服也在不知不觉中被褪了下来，Elizabeth将半张脸埋进她肩膀的线条里，牙齿啃咬着她精致的锁骨，原本桎梏着她的手也托起了那两个柔软的浑圆，指腹在早已挺立的两颗果实上来回按揉着。

微弱的电流顺着她的指尖传递过来，通过敏感的红果蔓延到了全身，Scarlett眯起眼睛，喘息也逐渐加重，化作难以压抑的呻吟从口中溢了出来

“唔…Lizzie…babe…”女爵有些焦急地弓起身体，迫不及待地想要把自己送给对方“不要折磨我…”

“难道Mommy不该被罚吗？”Elizabeth抬起头来，深潭般的绿眼睛平静地望着她，可女爵看到的确是她眼底的暗流汹涌，那呼之欲出的欲望被暂时封印起来，Scarlett几乎能想象到这个压在她身上看似人畜无害的金发Alpha下一秒会露出多么锋利的獠牙。

聪明的人不会试图去刺激愤怒的猛兽，于是Scarlett选择放低姿态，她轻轻皱起眉头，盈着泪光的眸子求饶似地看着对方，嘴角也微微向下瘪着“我生病了…”

“…原来你知道啊？”险些上了她的当，年轻的Alpha不肯再看她，只是低下头继续动作，用嘴唇撩拨着她的身体，却不肯进一步行动，湿润的舌尖从肿胀的乳晕轻轻滑过，却不肯去碰那个真正想要得到疼爱的地方。

这是一盘棋，她要耐心地和她玩一整晚。

然而身下的Omega却一把掀翻了棋盘，用不知哪里来的力气翻身将她压到了身下，甚至在不知道什么时候还拽开了她的腰带，冰凉的手掌握住了她腺体，在上面撸动了两下，脸上甚至还带着一抹得意洋洋的笑意。

Elizabeth坏笑着攥紧手边的披风，用力拽动了一下，女爵嘴角的笑容僵在脸上，整个人失去平衡被拉了下来，没有形象地扑倒在了床上。

“Elizabeth！”感觉到对方恶作剧似地把披风罩在了她的头上，女爵彻底没有了兴致，她恼羞成怒地从那团皮草中探出头来，却被用力地拍了一下屁股。

“别乱动。”Elizabeth毫不留情地将她的裤子扒了下来，还不等Scarlett反应过来，便用力地顶了进去。

突然被扩张的胀痛让Scarlett忍不住闷哼出声，惯性让她的身体不由地向前扑去，却被对方拉住胯骨拖了回来，干涩的甬道被火热的腺体彻底贯穿。

“好痛…Lizzie…”从来没有被这样凶狠地对待过的女爵惊慌地扭动着身体，撕裂般的痛感让她眼底的泪水猛地涌了出来“不…不要…好痛…啊…”

“你太紧了…”Elizabeth停下动作，整个人趴在她的背上亲吻着她后颈的腺体“放松一点…”

“唔…”Scarlett仰起头，腺体带来的刺激让紧张的肉壁痉挛起来，强行撑开花瓣的腺体在几次抽送后也被染上了水光。

像是担心她不能适应似的，年轻的Alpha还把手伸到了她的腿间，指腹寻找到她隐藏在薄皮下的花核，一点一点地勾动，甚至还向下碰触到二人连接的地方，拨动着那两片随着抽插而翻进翻出的花瓣，很快，整只手掌都染上了Scarlett甜美的汁液。

细密的吻顺着女爵脊椎的美好线条逐渐向下，湿滑的小舌舔过蝴蝶骨的边缘，再埋进腰窝。

诱人的呻吟声刺激着Elizabeth的神经，她有些迫不及待地将自己拔了出来，双手紧紧握着Scarlett饱满的臀肉向两边拉开。

被磨得红肿的两片花瓣蝶翼般张开，还没来得及合上的洞穴轻轻抽搐着吐露出一股股蜜液，Elizabeth舔了舔嘴唇，凑上前小心地把那里整个含进口中，舌尖顺着小口顶了进去。

“啊…不要吸…”Scarlett浑身剧烈地颤抖起来，她弓起身体，一边求饶一边言不由衷地将自己送进对方的口中，大腿内侧的肌肉痉挛得不像话，好像马上就要失去力气瘫倒下去似的。

味蕾上传来一股淡淡的血腥味，刚刚粗暴的行为果然弄伤了女爵脆弱的甬道，Elizabeth皱起眉头，有些心疼地放慢了动作。

然而这样的行为却被Scarlett认为是一种惩罚，她咬紧嘴唇猛地回过头来，手掌在Elizabeth的肩头推了一把，这并没有太大的作用，但当她抬起头时却依然停下了动作。

她从没有见过Scarlett这么委屈的模样，从来都高高在上的女爵此刻就像是一只得不到食物的幼猫一样紧皱着眉头，那双淡绿色眸子雾蒙蒙的，眼底蓄满的水泽仿佛下一秒就要溢出来。

“你要做就快点做，不做就给我滚出去！”

Scarlett感觉自己此刻已经完全没有了耐心，得不到满足的空虚感和因为感冒而带来的疲惫让她已经到达了临界点，现在她只想让面前这个仗着自己宠爱而大胆地为所欲为的小混蛋滚得远远的。

年轻的Alpha并没有被吓住，反而是再次爬了上来，双手按着她的肩膀将她压在了身下，嘴角还带着一抹若有若无的微笑，这略显诡异的气氛让Scarlett不由得打了个冷颤。

“你生气的样子好辣…”那个厚脸皮的小鬼捏着她的下巴，嘴唇还在她的唇瓣上厮磨着“现在就给你…别生气了好吗？”

“你…唔…”反驳的话还没来得及说出口便被堵回了口中，Scarlett不甘心地想要掌握主动，却又没出息地被对方充满占有欲的信息素刺激得瘫软下来，刚刚冷却下来的欲望再次被撩拨起来，几声无意识的呻吟从唇齿间溢出，Scarlett只觉得捏在自己胸前的双手逐渐加重了力道。

“很痛…”女爵皱着眉躲开了她的吻，双手捏住她的手腕想要把她拉开，然而Elizabeth却低下头咬住了她的脖子，尖锐的牙齿隔着细嫩的皮肤压迫着她的血管，接着又用力在上面留下一个又一个鲜红的印记。

胸前的肿胀被轻轻含住，Elizabeth闭着眼睛吮吸着，乖巧的模样让Scarlett不由得回想起她小时候的样子，这样的Lizzie让她不忍心去责怪，于是她只好收回双手轻轻捧着她的脑袋，弓起身体把自己送了过去。

“你这该死的小鬼…”

女爵闭着眼咒骂着攀住Elizabeth的肩膀，双腿也夹住她的腰，耻骨在她炙热的腺体上磨蹭着“快点给我滚进来…”

“你这是求人的态度吗？”带着笑意的声音从她胸口闷闷地传上来。

“For god’s sake！”Scarlett睁开眼，手指狠狠地抠进她的后背“你真的想逼疯我吗？！你这个…啊！”

身体被突然贯穿，Scarlett一口咬住她的肩膀，铁锈味立刻在口中蔓延开来。

肩头撕裂的痛感让Elizabeth忍不住闷哼出声，即使不用看也能猜到那里被咬成了什么样子，更何况身下的人并没有要松口的意思，想来也是因为自己玩得有点过火了，年轻的Alpha只好认命地闭上眼睛，腰也越发用力起来。

血腥味比想象中浓烈不少，意识到这一点的Scarlett连忙松了口，然而身下的剧烈冲撞却让她的视线不能固定下来，一时间，只能隐约看到对方身上的那片血肉模糊，却没办法仔细检查她的伤口。

“嗯…啊…Lizzie你…哈啊…”

充血的甬道被重重碾过，几乎将她所有的皱褶都熨平，上方肿胀的敏感点被来回摩擦，让女爵彻底瘫软了下来，口中的话语随着Elizabeth的动作被撞得支离破碎，只剩下无意义的呻吟。

不同于下半身激烈的碰撞，Elizabeth双手捧在女爵的脸侧，细密的吻轻轻落在她的额头，鼻尖，嘴唇，接着凑到她的耳边呢喃着情话。

沉溺于情欲的Scarlett已经彻底丧失了理智，她疯狂地撕咬着养女细腻的肌肤来压抑自己几乎破口而出的呻吟。

红肿的花瓣泛着水光彻底张开，液体从二人交合的地方喷溅出来，随着Elizabeth的冲撞被打成泡沫粘连起来，淫糜的银色丝线在女爵被拍打至红肿的大腿根部摇晃着。

“啊…Mommy…好舒服……”

年轻的Alpha撒娇般的低吟刺激着女爵脆弱的理智，她张开口抽噎着想要吸进更多的空气，却依然抵挡不过那令人窒息的快感。

包裹着腺体的甬道开始了到达顶峰前的痉挛，饥渴的穴肉争先恐后地搅紧，誓要把她彻底榨干才肯罢休。

坚硬的端头不停撞击着弹性十足的腔口，女爵甚至能清楚地感觉到每次的碰撞都能将那里的裂口顶得微微张开。

那些包裹在薄薄的黏膜下的经络每次都能摩擦到肿胀不堪的花核，在进入后又能恰到好处地按摩到甬道上方的敏感，接着将顶端直直撞进腔口。

酸胀伴随着酥麻的快感让Scarlett几乎疯掉，她尖叫着瑟缩在Elizabeth的身下，泪水控制不住地打湿了鬓角的发丝，大脑也乱作一团，她浑身颤抖着，像是在为接下来的巨大浪潮做准备。

“Mommy…我要…唔…”

“射进来…”

Scarlett用尽最后的力气捧起Alpha的脸，指腹轻轻擦去她眼角的泪珠，末了还宠溺地用食指勾了一下她因为激动而泛红的鼻尖。

腺体迅速在她的体内成结，牢牢地卡住了穴口，生殖腔被猛然填满，女爵仰起头发出一声悲鸣，处在临界点的理智瞬间断线……

*

“张嘴。”

Scarlett面无表情地看着靠在床头对着自己吸鼻子还一脸傻笑的养女，手上却温柔地将木勺中的白粥喂进她的口中。

“我头痛…”Elizabeth咽下白粥后吧唧了一下嘴，接着轻轻皱起眉头“你把药掺进去了？”

“你这纯属活该，”Scarlett拿过手帕为她擦去嘴角的水渍，眼睛瞥过她肩头渗血的绷带“好了快点吃，吃完还要换药。”

“Mommy…我不想吃这个…”

“别撒娇了死小鬼。”

*

此刻身处会议室的Steve与Tony

S：“她们不会传染给我们吧？要不要把她们两个隔离一段时间？”

T：“那她们应该永远也不会出来了。”


End file.
